Birthday Reflections
by BlueTitan
Summary: It's BeastBoy's Birthday, and Raven wants to let him know how much he's come to mean to her, but can't out of fear of her powers. So she sends him to the one place her powers cannot run amuck. Her mirror.
1. Drowsy Discovery

My thanks to everyone who wrote in, supporting my first writing endeavor. I posted on R & BB Shippers United I would be doing another story, but I couldn't decide on two potential story ideas. So, I asked for opinions, and this story received a unanimous vote of approval. This story will be much longer than my last one, and I intend to make more chapters and dialogue on this one. Enjoy.

Birthday Reflections

Chapter 1: Drowsy Discovery

"Ughh...", a grim and heavy moan escaped BeastBoy's mouth as he rose from his bed. "Why am I up!" he asked himself with what little energy he could muster, glancing out the window. The sun was barely beginning to rise over the city. BeastBoy looked down at his alarm clock, barely able to keep one eye open. After a few seconds, blurring in and out of focus, he finally was able to read the time.

"5:54 A.M.!" slamming his eye shut again, "It's half past dead. The only people up this early are paperboys and super villains." Reluctantly, BeastBoy swung his feet over the side of his bed, stepping onto floor. He hoisted himself up, catching his feet on the dangling sheets hanging from his mattress, and was sent downwards to the floor. BeastBoy was never really a morning person, but this seemed a bit much. He hesitated before pulling himself up again, tempted to try to go back to sleep on the floor. But he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. Which was odd considering he'd been up most of the night. Usually he'd sleep in, almost until noon.

"Video games, tofu, and solitude are a deadly mix." recalling the night, trudging towards the door. He'd slept in his usual outfit, and considering the time and that no one else would be up, decided it was unneccessary to change. He made his way towards the main room, almost dragging his feet along the ground. The main doors swished open. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, and removed a carton of orange juice. He opened the top, and took a large slurp straight from the carton. Wiping his mouth, hoping thirst was all that stood between him and sleep, placed the carton back into the fridge and started back to his room.

"Hey, Cy. Yo, Star." casually waving and gesturing his friends as he passed, "Sup, Robin". The doors once again swished open as he made his way into the hall to retrace his steps back to his room. Five steps after having stepped into the hall, he stopped in his tracks. "WAIT A SEC!"

The doors opened again, as BeastBoy rushed back into the room. Becoming slightly more conscious and awake than before, he resurveyed the main room. Cyborg was blowing up balloons, Starfire was hanging streamers, and Robin was putting up a rather large banner. His fellow Titans and friends remained silent and still, no doubt caught off guard by BeastBoy being awake so early.

"Dude!" sounding disappointed. "You were gonna throw a party without me?"

"BeastBoy we…" Cyborg began.

"I mean I am kinda tired."

"BeastBoy"

"But still, throwing a party without me?"

"BeastBoy"

"That's just wrong. Not to mention…"

"BEASTBOY!" Cyborg shouted, finally getting his attention. "It's YOUR party. We just didn't expect you up this early", now in a calmer tone.

"My party?" sounding a bit confused.

"Yes, I presumed that the celebration of one's birth was common on all planets" Starfire said hanging the last of the streamers, hovering lower to the ground.

"It is your birthday, right?" asked Robin.

"My birthday?" BeastBoy darted over to the refrigerator, inspecting a nearby calendar. He scanned the month, tracing the numbered columns of days with his finger. He came to a stop on today's date. Taking a moment to allow his brain to come online, he realized they were right. "Today IS my birthday!"

"You mean you forgot your own birthday?" Cyborg said slightly amused. He gently knocked on BeastBoy's head. "Definitely not ripe yet"

"Hey! It's not like I really thought the day through." BeastBoy yawned, "I'm not even in my body yet"

"In any case, we were putting together a surprise party" Robin explained nailing up a panel on the wall that looked almost like a game of pin the tail on the donkey, except Slade's face was superimposed on the head of the donkey. "We were planning on having it ready for the afternoon since you sleep late anyway"

"But since you're up, why don't you give us a hand?" Cyborg asked gesturing at a pile of party supplies in the corner of the room.

"You guys shouldn't have." BeastBoy said shyly, "But, I'm glad ya did!" smiling and becoming more enthusiastic. "Lemme just grab a quick bite of breakfast and then I'll help…you…um" he began to glance around the room. "Hey, where's Raven?"

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing" Cyborg responded continuing to blow up balloons as he attached a helium tank to a component on his arm.

"Strange" Robin scratched his chin, "Usually she's the first one up. Star, did you remind her about setting up for the party?"

"I have. Perhaps she has overslept. I shall fetch our friend." Starfire flew out the door and down the corridor in search of Raven.

BeastBoy watched as Star left to get her, curious if Raven had remembered or for that matter cared about his birthday. Especially after what she had been through on hers.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious" Robin said putting a hand on BeastBoy's shoulder, "We've been planning this all week. I doubt Raven would've forgotten"

"What do you mean? I mean…it's not like I expected Raven to be here" obviously trying to lie "It's Raven we're talking about here. She wouldn't…that is she might… if she really wanted…" BeastBoy was beginning to get flustered. Trying to lie to any of the Titans was hard, but especially with Robin.

"I know how much it would mean to you if Raven DID show up though", smirking as BeastBoy was trying to hide a blush on his face, "And you two have been getting along better over the last few months"

"Come on, Robin" Cyborg said stepping between them, "It is his birthday. We can go for one day without teasin' him about Raven"

"Funny, usually you're the one who jumps all over him about this kind of thing", Robin crossed his arms still smiling, "Maybe you're just loosing your edge"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Well remember that time Star tried on your outfit?"

BeastBoy knew what Cy was talking about, but wasn't sure at what he was getting at.

"Y..yeah" Robin replied a sweat drop appearing over his head, sounding a bit nervous.

"And, the next day when you thought you'd see what it was like the other way around?" Cyborg said now grinning ear to ear.

"YOU SAID THERE WAS NO FILM IN THAT CAMERA!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg leaned over to BeastBoy as a small digital screen popped open on his arm. There, a picture of Robin standing in front of a mirror, dressed in Starfire's uniform appeared. BeastBoy stood there dumbfounded for almost a minute. He slowly looked up at Robin. The shade of bright red on Robin's cheeks verified it was indeed true. BeastBoy looked at Cyborg, both of their mouths quivering, until they both burst out laughing. They rolled around on the floor, BeastBoy banging and kicking the floor, uncontrollably in a fit of unsuppressed laughter. They were both on the verge of tears laughing so hard. Robin trudged out of the room, grumbling, knowing it would be weeks before they let him live it down.

Slowly regaining themselves, BeastBoy and Cyborg got to their feet.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it" Cy said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah" BeastBoy said shrugging, " But come on, what's he really got to be mad about?"

Cyborg and BeastBoy looked at one another. Then fell over again laughing.

Next Chapter: BeastBoy's party is still in the preparation stage. But the real question is where is Raven? Could she really have forgotten BeastBoy's birthday? And if she has, will she even bother to show up? Will this be a birthday to remember? Will the author cease these pointless questions?


	2. Explained Absence

Before the story continues, I just want to thank everyone for the comments and feedback thus far. I was surprised and mildly amused at how much people wanted to further the humor at Robin's expense.

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 2: Explained Absence**

Starfire came to a halt in front of Raven's door. She was a bit curious as to why Raven had not joined the others earlier. It wasn't like Raven to sleep late. The only reasons she could think of were that either Raven wasn't feeling well, or perhaps had actually forgotten. Starfire quickly dismissed that theory. Raven was usually isolated, but she never seemed forget about others.

"Raven?" Starfire asked through the door, gently knocking. There was no response. Star put her ear to the door, hoping to determine wether or not Raven was actually in her room. She relaxed her head sideways against the door. At that moment, the door slid open, catching Star off guard as she fell head first to the floor. She looked up to see Raven, slightly confused and possibly annoyed.

"Starfire, won't you please come in?" she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh, thank you" she replied quickly getting to her feet and seemingly unphased by neither her fall nor Raven's remark. It was always so difficult to say things in a subtle way that Starfire could pick up on.

"Raven, I was concerned regarding your absence this morning" as Raven shut the door behind her "I was certain I had reminded you of the party of friend BeastBoy's life growth."

"You mean his birthday?" sitting on her bed.

"Yes" she answered following Raven, hovering in a sitting position across from her. "You seem well, and I do not believe you would forget such a thing."

"I didn't forget, Starfire."

Starfire was relieved to hear that she hadn't forgotten. But then why hadn't she come to help. "Well...you will join us when the party begins? Correct?"

"I'm...not so sure" Raven said looking off to the side, away from Starfire and towards the floor.

Starfire gasped. "But you must! On my planet, the celebration of one's life cycle is a cherished event." Raven remained motionless. "Why do choose not to celebrate? Do you still dwell on your birthday? Have you nothing to wear? Has BeastBoy, as you put it, ticked you off?"

Raven looked up, back at Starfire. "One, I came to terms with my birthday. Two, I wear the same thing every day. And three, no, BeastBoy has not ticked me off."

"Then for what reason do you refrain from going?" asked Starfire curiously scratching her head.

Raven was silent, casting her view to the floor once again.

"Raven, please share."

"I..." Raven began "I...didn't get BeastBoy a present."

"And this is the reason you choose not to attend?"

"Star, I know I'm not much of a party person..." Raven said getting up from her bed and began to pace back and forth "but this is...different."

"How?"

"This year has been kinda rough. I've been through a lot. My father, Malchior, and now Slade's return." Starfire listened intently. "Everyone has had something to help them cope through difficult times. For me, it's been meditation. But latley, that just not enough sometimes. BeastBoy..."

"Has been around you more than anyone else." Starfire finished "He tells the jokes, which Robin says are not funny, and behaves often like that of an earth child. But, I believe he does these things for a reason. Yes?"

Raven was surprised. Usually Star was naive. Now she sounded so insightful.

"He tries to make me laugh." Raven said simply. "Though I doubt if he will." regaining her monotone expression which had been lacking for the last few minutes. "At least not anytime soon" she whispered to herself.

"So that is why the present means so much." Starfire exclaimed as her smile and bubbling personality were starting to resurface. "You wish to give friend BeastBoy a token of your appreciation. A show of your affection. Or perhaps even a display of your lo..."

Starfire came to a stop before she could finish, noticing Raven with a menacing expression on her face.

"Display of what?" Raven said calmly, now towering over a chibi Starfire, flames in her eyes.

"Uh...dis...play of...companionship." giggling nervously.

"Better." Raven reverted back to normal.

"Come, friend" Starfire said putting her hand on Raven's shoulder " The mall of shopping awaits."

"Starfire, it's not that simple." she replied shrugging off her hand "If it were , I would've already gone. I've been trying to think of a gift all week." Raven opened her closet door revealing a large stack of catalogs and magazines. "Despite what I thought earlier, finding a present is more difficult than I imagined."

"Perhaps we require another opinion." tapping her chin with her finger. "Cyborg spends the most time with BeastBoy. If anyone were to know what he would desire in a present, he would certainly know."

"That's...actually a good idea" Raven replied "Thank you, Starfire"

"I welcome you!" Star said grabbing Raven, embracing her in a hug.

"Star?" Raven said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Forgiveness please" releasing her and taking a step back "I was, as they say, caught up in the moment"

"Whatever" Raven said as they both exited her room into the hallway. "Where is Cyborg anyway?"

"Perhaps he is finishing with the decorations. Or maybe preparing a late morning meal, or..."

Suddenly from the opposite end of the hall came a yell and the sound of appraoching heavy footsteps at high speed. Cyborg rounded the end of the hall, running at top speed, making quick glances behind him.

"Or maybe he's running for dear life" Raven commented.

Cyborg raced by them. But Starfire's arm reached out and grabbed him, yanking him back in front of them before he could get past the two of them.

"Cyborg! Just person we needed to see!" Starfire said cheerfully, her hand still keeping a firm hold on him.

"Star! Let go!" Cyborg said in a panic "In the name of all that's holy, ya GOTTA LET ME GO!". Cyborg was still attempting to run, but his efforts were in vein. Cyborg turned to see Robin standing in front of him, his bo staff relaxed on his shoulder and and unsettling smirk on his face.

"Gotcha now, tin man" Robin said taking a step towards him.

"Chill, man!" Cyborgs hands up in front of him "Don't do something you'll regret!"

"Hand it over! And maybe you won't wind up in the recyle bin next trash pickup". Robin aimed his staff at Cyborg's head, ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"Friends! Please!" Starfire exclaimed getting between them, one hand still attached to Cyborg, and the other now holding Robin's bo. "What has come between you to cause so much hostility?"

"N...nothing, Star" Robin said faking a smile and regaining some measure of calmness "Just give me the camera, Cyborg"

"Is that what this is about?" Raven inquired.

Cyborg grinned in response.

Robin looked at Raven, then back at Cyborg. "You showed her?"

"Of course not!" he said defensively "Who do you think TOOK the picture" his smile returned.

Robin's face was a blank. "Raven?"

She nodded.

"I would expect this from Cyborg. I'd expect it from BeastBoy. Even Starfire if they convinced her. But, YOU!"

"Look, Robin. Ever since Slade returned, you've been a raw nerve. You've been pushing yourself too hard, not to mention the rest of us" recalling a team training session that started in the afternoon and ended late into the evening "You were starting to obsess over Slade again. I believed this would help to loosen you up. Give you a new perspective of things."

Robin was silent once more. He admitted he had been pushing his friends a little hard. But, he never imagined they'd resort to this kind of thing to keep him in check.

"It didn't do any harm. But..." Raven waved her hand. A compartment on Cyborg's armor popped open, revealing the camera. It was encircled in black energy, then lifted into the air, and into Raven's hand. "Here" she handed it to him.

Robin quickly took the camera. And checked the digital readout screen. Sure enough, IT was still there.

"Robin! Don't!" Cyborg shouted

Too late. Robin slammed the camera over his knee, snapping it in two. Cyborg fell to his knees over the parts, large tear drops in his eyes.

"Next time," Robin said dusting of his hands "Just tell me, rather than letting Cyborg blackmail me."

"If I had, would you have listened?"

"Hmm. Probably not" he shrugged. "The party's all set. I'll be in the gym. Let me know when it's time."

Robin casually walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Robin, wait!" Star said flying after him "Why do you smash the devices of Cyborgs? And what had he done to anger you so?" She disappeared in pursuit after him.

Raven turned to Cyborg still weeping at his departed camera.

"Raven, how could you?" he said craddling the pieces "That picture was gonna be my Christmas card for the next three years...AT LEAST! I'll never get that kind of oppurtunity again. I was even gonna send eight by ten glossys to all the Titans East. And what's worse, he's gonna work us to the bone for weeks! All night training sessions, strict diets, NO WAFFLES!"

"Cyborg, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"NO! That was a once in a lifetime photo oppurtunity." Cyborg looked at Raven "And now, until he forgives or forgets this whole thing..." Cyborg stopped in mid sentence.

Raven pulled back her cloak, outstretching her hand, dangling a diskette in front of Cyborg.

"Is...THAT...w...what...I think it is?" he stuttered.

Raven nodded. "The negatives."

A light seemed to shine down on Cyborg, and a chorus of angels singing "Halleloo-Yah!" could be heard in the background. Cyborg hesitantly reached out, carefully removing the disk from her hand. His face lit up with pure delight, right before a sinister smile.

"Oh yeah! He's gonna think twice the next time he wants to start something! Cause if he does, this little beauty is headed straight for the copy machine."

"Only as a last resort." Raven said snapping him back to reality.

"Raven, where did you learn to be so sneaky and underhanded?" he asked putting the disk in a compartment on his chest plate.

"From BeastBoy. It's one of the few things he excels at."

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh. Of all the people to influence Raven.

"On the subject of BeastBoy..." she started, getting Cy's attention "I need your help"

"Anything. What's up?" recovering from a combination of laughter and evil thoughts of Cyborg dangling the photo over a miniature Robin, pleading on his hands and knees.

"I need help to get a birthday present for BeastBoy."

"Well...What'd you have in mind?" They began to walk down the hallway towards the garage.

"Nothing. Hence, the problem"

The two of them made their way into the garage. Cyborg sat a nearby workbench and began tinkering with several electronic devices. Raven was seated on the hood of the T-car.

"How 'bout a video game?"

"You know as well as I do BeastBoy has beaten every game that has or will be released for the next year, imported and domestic."

"Hey, the guy's devoted to his games. How about that moped he's always obsessing over?"

"I think he's past that phase." recalling his experience with the space tofu.

"There isn't really much else that he's really into, at least as far as I know." Cyborg said attaching a few parts, and screwing them together. "Why not just ask him?"

Raven wasn't expecting him to suggest the direct approach.

"Because then he'll think I forgot his birthday."

"And that bothers you...why?" he asked, slightly teasing her. Cyborg had started to notice the two of them were spending more time together. Granted, most of that time they were either arguing or BeastBoy was running from Raven after an awkward accident or backfired prank. She was always screaming she was gonna kill him. But if she hadn't killed by now, she never would.

Cyborg turned, expecting her to hide her face under her hood or turn away or just give up and leave the room. What Cyborg saw was Raven, glaring at him. Raven pointed up. Cyborg looked to see the T-Car encased in energy, hanging over him.

"First Starfire, now you! I'm surprised Robin isn't making assumptions."

"Well...actually" Cyborg recalled the morning.

"Ugh" Raven sighed putting the car back down. "Why does everyone seem to think these things?"

"Well" Cy started to go back to work but more mindful of what he says "We've kinda noticed the way you've been acting...differently. And I guess we credit most of that to BeastBoy. I know Star's warmed up to you too, but still."

"What do mean differently?" raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when you first came here? You stayed in your room almost all day, you only came out for meals and to fight bad guys, and you hardly spoke to any of us."

Raven listened, hoping she'd gain some measure of understanding.

"Now, you sit in the main room to read, you meditate around us, and even if you don't think so, you've opened up quite a bit. You talk to us more frequently."

"Cyborg, talking and conversation are different from sarcastic remarks and insults" folding her arms not entirley convinced. Or maybe she was just trying to convince herself.

"Look Raven, I don't expect you to believe me" he said making the final modifications and welding small parts of his contraption. "I just think the little guy is a positive influence on you."

"BeastBoy? Positive influence?" obviously doubtful "The world must be coming to an end sooner than I thought."

Cyborg chuckled. "Well, even if ya can't find a present for him, at least show up tonight will ya? He was disappointed just because you weren't there this morning."

Raven blushed, but not enough for anyone to really see.

"We'll see." Raven turned to leave but stopped halfway and faced Cyborg once more "You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you."

"No prob." Cy said putting down his now completed device "Just remember, ya don't measure a gift by the size of the box it comes in."

Raven gave a small smile. "By the way, what are you working on?" she asked trying to peer around him to view the workbench.

"Oh, this?" Cyborg said with pride "This is a fail safe device."

"For what?"

"Let's say Robin goes all hard-ass on us again like last time" a thought balloon formed over his head "One push of this button, and that photo gets spammed to every e-mail address on the East Coast!" In the bubble, a super deformed Robin yells at Cyborg, Cyborg grins, pushes a red button on the device, suddenly thousands of letters start flying everywhere. Robin is mortified, as hundreds of faces, pointing and laughing apear around him. The thought bubble bursts, as Cyborg begins laughing maniacly.

Raven slowly backs up, out the door, as Cyborg continues to laugh.

"Note to self. Never let Cyborg into my room."

And with that final thought, headed back to her room to think things through. It was almost noon, and Raven still had yet to think of single gift idea.

**Next Chapter:** Raven is still trying to come up with a present for BeastBoy. But now, she's also beginning to gain new perspective on Cyborg's words. Does this present acknowledge the acceptance of BeastBoy as friend? Or is it something more? Will Robin discover his image is still at stake?


	3. Unnoticed Change

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 3 : Unnoticed Change**

Raven walked down the hall, toward her room. It was noon, and she still hadn't the slightest idea what to get BeastBoy. Not only that, but now there was another thought dwelling in her mind. She kept thinking back to what Cyborg had said:

"…_You've been spending a lot more time together…"_

"…_We credited it mostly to BeastBoy…"_

"…_He's a positive influence on you…"_

"…_He was disappointed just because you weren't there this morning…"_

These random thoughts seemed to drift aimlessly, back and forth, in Raven's mind. Starfire's insinuation was one thing. But now, Cyborg made it sound so logical.

"Wait a minute." Raven said coming to a stop "What am I obsessing for? Starfire makes naïve assumptions all the time. And am I really going to take a guy who's spending his spare time blackmailing Robin seriously?"

But despite how she tried to make it sound, deep down, she knew better. Starfire was naïve, but was managing a better grasp of understanding. And Raven knew Cyborg well enough to know when he was joking, and when he was serious.

"Anyway, this is BeastBoy we're talking about." she concluded. She looked around, realizing no one was there. She let out a deep breathe, rubbing the temple of her forehead. "O…k, get a grip. I'm not going to be able to get anything accomplished until I clear this up once and for all."

Raven dematerialized into the floor. Seconds later, Raven reappeared in the main room. The place was now ready for BeastBoy's party. The table was set with paper plates, party hats, and party favors at each seat. Balloons hung from walls, and a big green banner hung over the entrance reading: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEASTBOY in big bold letters. Everything was so bright and cheerful, now lit by the afternoon sunlight pouring through the windows.

Raven pushed aside a few balloons and streamers making her way over to the Titans mainframe computer. She was seated at the console, flipping a few switches, allowing the computer to warm up as it turned on. Raven peered over her shoulder, verifying no one else was around.

Raven pushed a sequence of buttons, bringing up a main menu on the screen. After a few more taps of the keys, a viewer loaded, with a single folder visible. The text beneath was labeled "Photo Album".

Since the team was formed, Robin believed that keeping records of their exploits would prove invaluable to studying the development and improvement of the team. Raven hadn't thought very much of the idea. Personally, she thought it was just an excuse for Robin to take excessive pictures of Starfire. But that wasn't the focus of her research.

Raven opened the folder, as a cascade of images flooded the screen. Clearly, it had been a while since anyone had organized anything. Raven entered a few commands, instructing the computer to sort the entries by date. In less than a few seconds, all of the photos were neatly arranged in sequence.

"Now, where to start?" she asked herself.

Raven pushed a few more buttons, loading the first few images. All the pictures were of each individual Titan. A front, side, and three quarter view of each from head to toe, accompanied by a front and side profile of their faces. They looked more like police lineups.

"What's Robin trying to do? Set us up for a guest shot on America's Most Wanted?" in a dry tone.

Ignoring them, she continued to the next few photos. They were all of Starfire. Starfire eating, flying, watching TV, drinking mustard, and even one of her sleeping.

"And I thought Cyborg had a demented mind behind a camera."

Raven continued to browse through the images. She scrolled through photos, newspaper clippings, and even images from news broadcasts. Until finally, she came upon what she was looking for.

Raven analyzed a number of pictures that were taken, anywhere from 8 months to a year ago. All the pictures had two things in common. They included all of the Titans, and she was always either barely visible or in the far corner of the shot. A picture of their trip to the park, everyone was smiling. BeastBoy hung upside down from a tree, a tofu dog in hand, Robin sat next to Starfire on a picnic blanket, and Cyborg had half a rack of barbequed ribs stuffed into his mouth. Raven was far behind them in the upper left corner, reading under the shade of a tree.

The next picture was from a news article, detailing the Titans apprehending a small time criminal. As before, the Titans were up front. Robin with a determined look on his face, closely followed by Starfire, hovering over him, and both Cyborg and BeastBoy posing in super hero fashion with their hands against their hips, and huge cocky grins on their faces. Raven was off to the side, arms folded, and looking away, almost her back to the camera.

"Well, no surprises so far"

Raven skipped ahead, opening entries made within the last 2 months. They appeared no different than the previous shots. The Titans at play in the tower, taking down bad guys, and other usual day-to-day routines. Nothing out of the ordinary. Raven seemed content with her findings. Yet somehow, disappointed.

"I don't know what Cyborg was talking about" slumping back in the chair, moving her hand to close the file "There's nothing…"

Raven stopped halfway before reaching the keyboard. Her eyes were fixed on the two more recent pictures. At first she thought it was nothing. Perhaps, after everyone else was trying to convince her, she was trying to convince herself. But this wasn't a case of her mind playing tricks on her, nor an attempt to lie to herself out of frustration.

Raven moved her face closer to the screen, beginning to rise from her seat. She moved the two pictures along side the others to compare. These two were the same. And yet, they were…different.

One was a picture of all the Titans huddled together on the couch during movie night. Raven had a book in hand, wedged between Starfire and BeastBoy. Starfire was cheerfully passing a bowl of popcorn off camera, and BeastBoy was leaning in towards Raven to flash a large grin in the shot. Raven seemed to ignore him and looked straight ahead. In fact, this was one of the only shots she had seen where she actually seemed to acknowledge the camera, looking straight into it. And that wasn't all. Her expression seemed different. Her face was somehow…neutral. Not happy or cheerful, but not depressed and dull as was typical in the other pictures. Almost like a fine balance.

The other picture was the same story. A newspaper article, depicting the Titans foiling a bank robbery. This time, Raven was up in front, next to Cyborg, and BeastBoy was squatting on the ground beside them, making faces at the crooks as they were hauled into the back of a police transport. And this time on Raven's face, to her surprise, there was the slightest hint of a smile. Definitely a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I must've let it slip without thinking" Raven reassured herself.

Raven took one last long look at the picture before pressing the off switch. The picture slowly faded out as the screen went black. Raven couldn't deny it. She had actually been smiling, right out in the open where everyone could see, and she never even realized it. Was Cyborg right? Was she changing? More importantly, was she changing for the better?

Raven leaned back, gazing up into the ceiling. Maybe she had been deceiving herself all along. Or maybe she just didn't accept it, and chose to ignore it. Whatever the case was, Raven was now certain that she was, to put it bluntly, loosening up.

Raven's gaze shifted to the sidewall, catching the time off a nearby clock. It was now 12:49. She'd spent almost an hour at the computer, and still had yet to come to a decision about BeastBoy's gift.

"This is pointless." She hung her head, looking at the floor "I have no idea what to give him. And by the time I do, it'll be too late"

Raven was now pacing slowly. She had thought of every possible idea, every conceivable notion. All accept one.

"Well…." She shrugged "What've I got to loose?"

Raven turned on her heel, and exited the room. There was only one thing she had left to try.

Meanwhile, back in Cyborg's workstation, the last finishing touches were being made to Cy's fail-safe device. The device was now a remote, no bigger than his hand, a small antennae sticking out from the front, and a single red button in the center.

"One photo, one button, ONE HELL OF A HUMILIATION!" he boasted "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Cy continued to tinker with his proud achievement, unaware that he was being watched. From the other side of his door, Robin watched carefully through the open crack. Apparently, Robin's trip to the gym was lie, in the hopes that Cyborg would drop his guard, allowing Robin to follow him unnoticed. Robin had to be sure that ALL the evidence was gone, and knew Cyborg well enough to consider he might've made a backup. He'd arrived just as Raven had left. He cursed himself for not getting there sooner, but it couldn't be helped. He had to loose Starfire.

"Just one more adjustment, and…" Cyborg said gleefully making one more rotation with a screwdriver "BOO-YAH! She's all set."

Robin didn't like the sound of that. Knowing what that device would do would be like being held at gunpoint.

"At the very first hint of Robin goin' drill instructor on us, and he's in for the rude awakening of a life time." Putting down the screwdriver "Oh yes he is! YES HE IS!" fawning over the remote as if it were a small child.

"We'll see about that." Robin whispered.

Robin pulled a small weapon from his utility belt. A small, handheld dart gun. Robin loaded a tiny projectile into the barrel. Widening the opening of the door a tad more, Robin took aim, and fired. With hardly a sound, the weapon found its mark on Cyborg's upper back. The projectile was a small disk, with magnetic couplings on both sides. It was now attached to Cy's back, as a small blinking light flickered.

A few moments later, a beeping noise could be heard coming from Cyborg's arm. Cy checked a monitor on his forearm. He tapped the monitor a few times with his finger, thinking perhaps there was some kind of error.

According to the monitor, Cyborg's power cell was beginning to run low.

"That's funny." he thought scratching his head "Could've sworn I had a full charge this morning."

Cyborg was clearly baffled, but not concerned.

"Oh well. Nothing a quick recharge won't fix."

Cyborg placed the remote into his chest compartment, making his way over to his system's recharger. He stood against the wall, plugging a thick cable into his midsection. Cyborg's eye closed, as his body went offline.

After a few moments, the door slowly eased open. Robin stealthily approached Cyborg, making certain he was offline.

"Cyborg?" he whispered "Cyborg?"

No reply.

"Not to worry Cy" removing the disk from his back "Just sapped you of your power for a little bit. Nothing to concern yourself over." a smirk beginning to appear.

Robin pulled a pair of pliers and a monkey wrench from off of Cyborg's tool shelf.

"But just to be sure, we're gonna have to perform a little open-part surgery."

Robin's shadow loomed over Cyborg's lifeless body, as the sounds of gently clanging metal could be heard.

**Next Chapter:** Raven is considering how she's changing, but still no idea for a gift. After a brief confrontation, and a revealing discussion, Raven has a rather unorthodox present in store for BeastBoy.


	4. Surprises and Self Help

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 4 : Surprises and Self Help**

BeastBoy scurried around his room. His room was usually far from clean, but today it seemed worse. Mounds of dirty clothes were everywhere. In the form of a dog, he moved from one pile to another, diving into each one head first, his nose sniffing for any sign of clean laundry. Of all the days to forget laundry day, of course, the day of his birthday would be one of them.

He jumped into the largest pile, not far from his bed. Within a few seconds of rumaging through what seemed like a small wilderness of clothes, he emerged with three outfits in his canine mouth. Resuming his human form, he took the clothes under his arm, holding each one seperatley, hoping there would be something to salavage.

sniff sniff "Dirty" tossing the outfit over his shoulder.

sniff sniff "Blech!" flinging another across the room.

Cautiously lifting the final selection to his nose, sniff sniff, "Hmm" he contemplated, leaning in to take one last smell. sniff "Air it out for about ten minutes, should be perfectly fine."

Content with his decision, he threw his choice outfit over his shoulder, about to make his way to the laundry room. As BeastBoy turned, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a sec" BeastBoy said moving to the door. He figured it was probably Cyborg inviting him to a special birthday game session at the arcade. That was the best case scenario. Worst case? Starfire had prepared a Tameranian delicasey to commemorate the occasion. BeastBoy's tongue flopped out of his mouth in disgust over the thought of Starfire holding a bowl of some green goo, spoon feeding him some gelatinus slop. His taste buds were traumatized as they were from her pudding of saddness.

BeastBoy opened the door.

"Raven?"

To BeastBoy's surprise, it was neither Cyborg or Starfire. In fact it was the last person he'd expected. He would have guessed Robin before Raven. She stood in front of him, her hood down, and her usual blank expression on her face. BeastBoy just stared, still mildly surprised.

"I need to ask you something." Raven began.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"About your birthday...", her eye's started to shift, trying to think of something to throw him off. "Um...Starfire, she...she asked me to help her choose a gift."

BeastBoy breathed a sigh of relief. "So that explains it."

Raven raised an eyebrow, trying to act confused. Could he tell she was making it up?

"Starfire was going to cook earlier", he explained, "but when she went to get the ingredients from the kitchen they were gone. She asked Robin where they were, but he said they "went bad" and had to throw them out." He chuckled. "I guess they thought of everything for the party."

Raven was relieved. He didn't suspect a thing.

"So, I guess she's just gonna go shopping then, huh?"

"Apparently. Any suggestions?"

BeastBoy thought for a second. "Well..." folding his arms, leaning against the door frame, "I don't really know what Starfire could get me. If it was Cy, or Robin, or...you...then maybe,but..." he started to trail off, looking up at the cieling.

"Oh? And what exactly would you have suggested I get you?", she said cutting him off.

BeastBoy gave a small grin. "If you really wanna know, I could give you some ideas. That is...if you're still looking for something?"

This was what Raven had been hoping for. Her expression remained blank.

"Hardly, but go ahead. This should be amusing."

BeastBoy's shoulders drooped slightly, clearly disappointed that Raven didn't think much of it. But he quickly perked up again.

"I wouldn't ask you to spend any money or anything. But, there are three things I can think of, off the top of my head."

Raven stood there, still unmoving, patiently waiting.

"And they are?"

"Well...for starters...", he began, " I've always wanted you to play video games with me. And not like the time I glued the controller to your hands. I actually want you to put up a decent effort." BeastBoy smirked.

"Not going to happen." She said plainly. "The second?"

BeastBoy felt a little disappointed, having Raven reject his first suggestion so quickly. But there were still two to go.

"Okay, how about this?" BeastBoy dawned a chef's hat and appron, holding up a covered silver platter. "You can try my tofu." he gestured, flashing his eyebrows, and lifting the cover revealing a large bowl of carefully prepared tofu and a fork.

Raven rolled her eyes. So far, it was the most barable.

"And the final one?"

BeastBoy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He unexpectadley seemed to shy away. Very unusual behavior for someone as outgoing as BeastBoy.

"Um..."

"Well?"

"Uh...um" BeastBoy stuttered, twiddling his fingers.

"Any time now." Raven said, gently tapping her foot on the floor, growing impatient.

"You could...uh...give me...a...kiss? Maybe?" BeastBoy's normally green face was now flushed a slight shade of red, quickly shifting his eyes from Raven to the floor and then back again.

Raven showed no visible reaction. Not on the outside anyway. On the inside, she was at a standstill. A thousand thoughts were going through her head, and her heart was running like a train. Everything Cyborg and Starfire had said earlier was booming through her mind. The photo album replayed in her memory. It was almost enough to overpower her. She didn't know what to think. Sure, BeastBoy had become more tolerable (by a small margin), and maybe even more likeable. But Raven had not once contemplated how BeastBoy felt about her. Her first guess would've been because he was just...being nice. It was his nature to try to cheer people up. She had assumed it was just a friendly gesture. Raven wasn't too convinced it had been more than that. But this? This caused her to rethink everything.

"Raven?" BeastBoy said waving a hand in front of Raven.

Raven had zoned out, just staring blankly without even knowing it. She quickly snapped out of it, lowering BeastBoy's hand from her field of vision.

"So, essentially, you don't know what Starfire could get you?" she quickly responded.

BeastBoy simply nodded.

"I see." Raven turned, walking back down the hall towards her room.

"Hey, Wait! Raven!" BeastBoy called after her. But it was too late. Raven was out of sight.

BeastBoy hoped he hadn't upset her. Not exactly a difficult thing to do, especially when he was involved.

"Real smooth." he muttered to himself, smacking himself in the forehead. He trudged back into his room to finish getting ready.

Meanwhile, back in Cyborg's workshop, Cyborg still stood motionless against the wall. The recharger was still plugged into his mid-section.

"Cyborg?"

The sound of a voice could faintly be heard. After a few moments, it started to become clearer.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg's mechanical eye blinked on, as his other eye slowly opened. His body started to come back online. He shook his head, just before giving a yawn. He stretched his arms out, as the final signs of drowsiness disapated. He slowly looked around the room, finding the source of concern.

"Starfire?" he asked, "What's up?"

"Oh, friend!" she exclaimed "I am elated to see you are alright. I became worried when I found you motionless."

"Just takin' a minor recharge. No biggie." he explained unhooking the charger.

"I am indeed relieved it was not "the biggie". Robin sent me to fetch you. He needs your assistance for the last few chores in preparing for the celebration of the day of birth for our friend." she announced cheerfully.

"Really?" Cyborg responded, scratching his head. "I thought we took care of the last few details already?"

"This puzzles me as well." Starfire replied. "However, Robin insists that there is more to do. He awaits your prescence in the room of living."

"I'll head over." he hung the cable on the wall. "You comin' too?"

"I am not. I have items to retrieve, necessary for food preparation." she smiled, "I shall join you later."

And with that, Starfire left the workshop.

"Could've sworn everything was ready." He said to himself. "Wonder what we could've..."

Cyborg stopped, realizing something was missing.

"WAIT! The remote! WHERE IS IT!"

He realized it was no longer on the workbench, scanning the room. He looked under the table, peeled back a small section of the wall, overturned several boxes of tools and supplies, but still no sign of the remote. He suddenly came to a halt, realizing he placed it inside his chest plate for safekeeping before going offline. He opened the compartment on his chest. Sure enough, it was still there.

"Phew!" he sighed, "That was a close one. Almost twice in one day I nearly blew the oppurtunity of a life time."

Relieved, he placed the remote back inside.

"Better stay close" he ushered, patting his chest plate "I'm not takin' any more chances. Besides, ya never know when Robin's gonna need a reality check."

After one final mischievous grin, Cyborg left the workshop, heading for the main room.

Raven had just returned to the confines of her room. She quickly entered, closing the door behind her, and flopped onto her bed. She sighed, covering her face with her hands, taking a deep breathe.

"Okay" she exhaled "At exactly what point did I miss something here."

Raven rolled over onto her back, laying on her hands.

"Cyborg and Starfire, the pictures, and now..." Raven closed her eyes visualizing BeastBoy twidling his fingers, blushing, asking for a kiss.

"Ugh!" she grunted, shaking her head and blushing a bit herself. "What in the world could he possibly be thinking?"

"What would you expect him to think?"

Raven sat up. She looked all around her room.

"Who's there?" she shouted, extending her hands in front of her, building a black charge of energy in her palms. She sprung to her feet, leaping from the bed.

"Take it easy." came a calm voice.

Raven continued to survey the room, still no sign of the intruder.

"Over here."

Raven looked in the direction of the voice, slowly tracking along the wall. Her eyes panned from left to right, identifying what came into view. Shelf, bookcase, stack of spell texts, mirror with her reflection cheerfully waving, another bookshelf. Wait! Reflection waving? There was only one mirror Raven could communicate to her emotions through, and that was her hand held mirror. This mirror was just an ordinary, full length mirror next to her dresser. There was nothing magical about it in any way. How was this possible?

Raven took a step back, unsure of what to make of this situation. Was this some kind of trick? Was this her father's doing? Or had she just finally caved in from the stress of everything that had happened today? Reluctanly, Raven lowered her hands, as the energy aura gradually faded from her palms. Still unsure, Raven took a small step forward. If this was her father's doing, it would've attacked her by now. By she still wasn't quite willing to not consider it a threat.

"Who are you?"

The reflection looked exactly like Raven. Yet there seemed to be something different about her. She seemed more detached. She wasn't wearing Raven's usual dead pan expression. She had one hand on her hip, and a small smile on her face. But she did not answer.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" she pointed her finger at her reflection "I know you can speak."

Raven remained calm, but again there was no reply. She realized she was interrogating a mirror.

"Talking to myself." she lowered her arm, "Not a good sign."

"Oh, come on." the reflection responded, leaning her elbow against the frame of the mirror. "Your powers are driven by emotion. And since you're experiencing so much, all at once, wouldn't it make sense for SOMETHING to happen?"

"I'm used to things floating, things melting, things blowing up. I didn't expect for something to talk back." she answered.

Raven took a deep breathe. She was obviously caught off guard. But then again, who wouldn't be? Raven cautiously sat on her bed once more, facing the mirror. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to happen. At the very least to make sense out of some of this.

"Alright, I may as well make the most of this." she shrugged. "But, I am curious as to exactly who or what you are?"

"Like I said, you're experiencing a great deal of emotion. More than you're used to." her reflection explained. "You were trying to take it all in, and hold it all back at the same time. All that power had nowhere to go, and rather than just fire off random bursts of your energy like before, well... TA DA!" she concluded rather enthusiastically.

"So... my powers just materialized a part of myself...that's in connection with my subconcious emotions?"

"Probably one of those untapped abilities of yours. Remember when you stopped time?"

Raven remembered all too well. It definatley was possible her powers had unforseen abilities, ones that even she was not aware of. This was probably one of them.

"So, essentially, you're a mental projection of myself?"

"I'd prefer to think of myself as one step over an imaginary friend" she commented with a smile.

Raven could see a slight resemblence to her Happy counterpart.

"Figures," she muttered, "Even when he's not directly involved, BeastBoy manages to cause me nothing but trouble."

"That's right! It was him wasn't it?" she said in a playful manner.

"Who else could it have been?" she snapped.

"You're right. Who does he think he is?" her reflection responded, folding her arms. " Being so concerned all the time, and trying to get you to open up and have a good time." she finished sarcasticaly.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Hey! You're the one trying to get him a nice present. You're the one who's been snooping around, trying to discover what everyone else seems to already know."

"I was not snooping!" Raven gritted her teeth "I was...curious. And besides Starfire and Cyborg don't know what they're talking about." her voice softened, but still mildly annoyed.

"They seem to know more than you."

Raven shot her a glare that would've melted a hole in the wall.

"Look, none of this is going to just go away." she said, breaking eye contact. "The only way to resolve this, is to understand, acknowledge, and accept it. You're already starting to understand just how much of an influence he is on you, right?"

This time, Raven turned away.

"He's been nice to you. He's shown concern for you." she counted off.

Raven still glanced off to the side.

"This isn't a joke he's playing. And you know it...don't you?"

Raven's head slowly turned to face her. A solemn and sincere look was on her face. She looked almost as if she wanted to cry.

"The very least you can do is tell him."

"Tell him what?" Raven got up from her bed, standing and inch away from the mirror, wishing she'd just get to the point.

"That's up to you. You have the final say here."

"Okay, let's say I decide to let him know what I think...hypothetically." she asked. "How do I do that without turning the tower into a smoldering crater?"

"We both know there's only one way." she glanced over at the dresser.

Raven turned, focusing on what her reflection was looking at.

"I don't know how this will turn out." she said returning her gaze to Raven. "Where we go from here, is all up to you." offering a smile.

And with that, her reflection faded, leaving Raven's normal reflection looking back at her. Raven gently brought her hand to the mirror, slowly moving the contours of her fingers along the glass. Was what just happened real? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

Raven looked over at the alarm clock by her bed. It was now almost Two-thirty. The party would be in a matter of hours. But it no longer mattered. Raven knew what she'd give BeastBoy. Raven walked over to the dresser. She carefully picked up her meditation mirror. The very gateway into her mind. The doorway to the one place where her powers could not run rampant. She looked back at the mirror, and then at the one in her hands. After a moment of thought, Raven turned, exiting her room and making her way down the hall towards BeastBoy's quarters.

**Next Chapter:** Raven's mind is made up, and she intends to send BeastBoy to Nevermore once again. But what does Raven intend to do once he's there? Will everything go smoothly? And will Cyborg's blackmail remain unhindered? Unexpected results are sure to follow.


	5. Payback and Passage

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 5: Payback and Passage**

The doors to the main room of the tower opened as Cyborg made his way inside. Robin was seated at the console of the computer, as security footage from prison holding cells displayed one after another on the screen. Robin carefully insured that as many known criminals as possible were accounted for, so that there would be no surprise intrusions or emergencies during the party. He was completely silent, focused on the screen, but Cyborg knew that he was aware that he was in the room.

"Lookin' for a date to the party?" Cyborg teased.

Robin pushed a button, switching the computer to stand-by. He swiveled his chair around, facing Cyborg, resting an elbow on the side of the console. His expression was as serious as ever, obviously not finding Cy's comment humorous.

"Just running one last check." he said getting up from his seat "Just because we'll be enjoying ourselves doesn't mean we should completely let our guard down."

"Star said there was something we still needed for the party. Since she's shopping, what else is there?"

"Star's picking up a few things, and I've just completed the last of confirming all known captives in the holding area."

"So... we're now officially ready?"

"Absolutely"

Cyborg was a bit confused why Robin had called for him if he was doing the last of what needed to be done, but was content that he could go relax for the party. Cyborg shrugged, turning to leave.

"...Just as soon as you spend a couple hours training in the obstacle course." Robin said as he began to walk away.

Cyborg stopped. He should've guessed.

"Say what?" he responded turning halfway to face him.

"Look Cyborg, I'm not really the kind of person to hold a grudge, but isn't there a small amount of guilt you'd like to get off your back?"

"Oh, THAT"S what this is about." a small, familiar grin resurfaced "C'mon man, it was just good clean fun."

"Listen Cyborg, you should train for a couple of very good reasons. First of all, it would be a very nice gesture to your leader, who could make your life so very miserable if he wanted to."

Cyborg's grin faded. Robin was definitely taking the whole thing personally.

"Not to mention, it would be a small start of redeeming yourself for the humiliation you put me through." Robin concluded, taking a step towards him.

Robin was clearly still upset with him, but at least he was doing it in a calm manner. Cyborg tilted his head slightly, looking down at him.

"Hey man, I understand you're still a little ticked off at me, but that's no reason to force me to train. We were both up early, working our butts off to get this party ready to go. We're both a little tired. If ya wanna push me a little harder tomorrow during our regular training, fine, but why don't ya just lay off for now." he reasoned, calmly folded his arms.

Robin's face was unchanged.

"Sorry, Cyborg. You brought this on yourself."

Cyborg willed a reassuring smile, as his chest compartment opened.

"Robin, I'm gonna ask you, as your friend and team mate, to please reconsider."

"My decision...is final" Robin replied, turning around, sitting back down at the computer.

Cyborg pulled the remote out from his chest compartment. His extended the antennae, and dangled his finger over the button.

"You sure about that?" he said playfully.

Robin merely raised an eyebrow. He knew perfectly well what it was and what it did, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Do you think I'm bluffing?" Robin said turning his attention to the computer.

"Oh, I know YOU wouldn't bluff, Robin." Cyborg narrowed his eyes "But neither would I."

Cyborg pushed the button on the remote. He stared at the back of Robin's head, predicting his reaction. Any second now, the computer screen would be flooded with electronic messages, and giant image of Robin in Starfire's outfit would take up the entire screen. And not just here, but all along the East Coast. If luck was on his side, Starfire would see the image on a news broadcast while she was out shopping. The thought was enough to overtake him, make him fall over laughing until his mechanical components fell apart from the vibration of all his laughter.

But, nothing happened.

Cyborg's face went blank with confusion. He pushed the button again. And then again, and again. He was soon shaking the remote violently, hoping whatever part was loose or whatever was on the fritz would pop back into place.

"Come on. COME ON!" he shouted.

Robin hid a smirk.

"Having some technical difficulties, Cyborg?" Robin said, resuming his work on the computer.

Cyborg's head turned slowly, glaring at him. In a final fit of frustration, he threw the remote on the floor, bringing his massive metal foot down on top of it. The impact smashed the remote to pieces. Cyborg was on the verge of tears. His well-laid plans, the prank he would've remembered til the day he went offline, all for nothing.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Cyborg lifted his foot, peering down at the remains of the device. A slow steady beeping was coming from the dismantled remote. Maybe all it needed was a forceful touch. Maybe there was still hope. Cyborg jumped for joy.

"Aw Yeah!" he shouted, pointing at Robin in triumph "Any second now, you're gonna..."

CLANG!

Both of Cyborg's arms detached, falling lifelessly to the ground.

"...Laugh your ass off." Cyborg finished, annoyed.

It didn't take him long to figure out Robin was behind this act of sabotage. Robin turned back around, his smirk now visible.

"Maybe you should skip training after all, Cyborg" he said getting up again, beginning to walk past him. "You'd be at a disadvantage seeing as how you're "Un-Armed".

With a slight chuckle and a spring in his step, Robin exited the room.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, ROBIN!" he shouted.

Robin had already left, but it didn't matter to him. His opportunity to humiliate Robin on a grand scale had failed. And what was worse, Robin had gotten the last laugh.

"Could this get any worse?" he sighed.

The damaged remote on the floor beeped again.

CLANG!

Cyborg's legs detached, causing his torso to land with a thud against the floor. He looked from left to right, surveying his robotic limbs, sighing once again.

"I knew I shouldn't have thrown out the user's manual."

Back in BeastBoy's room, BeastBoy was doing something rather uncommon to him. For the first time, in a long time, he was cleaning his room. Or at least a close resemblence to cleaning. He was currently in the process of cramming several of the previous mounds of clothes into his closet. The closet was far too small to accommodate so much, but it didn't stop him from trying. BeastBoy took running starts, driving his shoulder into the heap of clothes, trying to force them inside. BeastBoy with one last charge, turned, putting the force of his back into the push. The clothes were barely inside, just past the closet door. But he could still feel the overwhelming weight, and knew that the minute he got out of the way, they'd topple him for sure. Still straining to hold them in place, he stretched a leg out, hooking the door with his ankle.

"Okay." he said to himself, inhaling deeply "1...2...3!"

BeastBoy hurled the last of this strength backwards, forcing the clothes in. In one fluid motion, he swung the closet door shut with his foot, and leapt out of the way. He quickly recovered, immediately getting behind the door. After a few seconds he cautiously backed away. The door wobbled slightly, but it was definitely closed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Cleaning wasn't usually a daily routine for BeastBoy, but he needed something to take his mind off what had happened not long ago. He was still convinced that he had somehow upset Raven by asking for a kiss as his birthday present.

"I just know Raven's gonna do what she always does when she gets mad." he said dusting himself off. " She'll avoid me for the next few days. She won't talk to me, she won't make eye contact, and when she finally gets over it, she'll make up for lost time with one of her sarcastic remarks about how immature I am."

BeastBoy looked at his reflection in a mirror hanging from the closet door.

"I am NOT immature." he said crossing his arms. "I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" he shouted, jumping up and down like a whining child throwing a fit.

He caught himself, quickly ceasing his infantile behavior. But not soon enough. The shaking from his jumping popped the closet door open, causing a tsunami of laundry to escape.

"Eep." he whispered as the tidal wave overcame him, burying him below layers of clothes.

BeastBoy's head popped out from under the newly reformed mountain of clothes, a sock hanging from his pointy ear.

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked shaking the sock off.

"It's me." came an all too familiar voice.

"Raven?" BeastBoy said, surprised. "I'll be right there."

BeastBoy morphed into a gopher, burrowing and tunneling his way through the pile to the floor. He quickly morphed back to his human form, double checking that there were no other articles of clothes clinging to him. He grabbed the door handle.

"I thought you were mad at..." he started, opening the door.

Upon opening the door, a black vortex greeted him, pulling him towards it.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted, being sucked into the vortex.

BeastBoy made a frantic attempt to grab onto something, but there was nothing in reach. He was now swimming in mid air, trying to put distance between himself and the vortex. But the pull was too strong. Beastboy was completely pulled in within a matter of seconds. The instant he was fully enveloped, the vortex subsided. Raven was left alone, as she stood just outside the room. She held her mirror, looking down at her reflection, trying to get a grasp on what she had just done. She felt a little bad just pulling him in the moment he opened the door with no explanation. Then again, would it have been any less awkward extending an invitation to go into her mind? Not exactly a formal event.

Raven stepped inside, not taking her eyes off her mirror.

"Okay. I go in, talk to him, and come back out. It'll all be over and done with."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had her doubts, but it was a little late to turn back now. It would be fairly difficult to convince someone she accidentally sucked them into her mirror, even if that someone was BeastBoy.

Raven looked deep into the mirror, preparing for the passage into her own mind. Suddenly, the alarm blared throughout the speakers of the tower. Raven was caught off guard by the sudden noise and flashing lights. She could here footsteps approaching rapidly.

"Raven!" came a shout from down the hall.

She turned to see Robin racing towards her, and Cyborg trailing behind.

"There's a robbery happening downtown! Starfire's already there, but she's gonna need backup!" Robin said rushing past her.

"I…uh…BeastBoy" she attempted to explain. But Robin was moving at top speed, too fast for him to hear her.

"C'mon Raven!" Cyborg said moving at considerably slower pace. He was slightly limping, with a ratchet in hand, still attempting to reassemble his limbs.

"But…" Raven began.

"Later! Right now we better get to Star!" he said grabbing hold of her arm.

The sudden pull from Cyborg caused the mirror to fumble out of Raven's hand, landing in one of the nearby smaller piles of clothes in BeastBoy's room. Raven struggled to go back for it, but Cyborg's pull was too strong.

"You don't understand. BeastBoy…" she struggled to get out being dragged by Cyborg. She still tried breaking away, but with no luck.

"He'll have to meet us." He said tightening a bolt on his thigh.

Raven started to follow Cy willingly, but still hesitantly looked back. She couldn't bring herself to explain what she had been doing and where BeastBoy was. She just hoped he'd be all right until she got back.

**Next Chapter:** BeastBoy has been sent into Raven's mirror. But he's not aware of why. And with Raven away assisting the others, how will things play out with BeastBoy alone in her mind? And though Robin seems to have avoided another attempt of Cyborg's to humiliate him, can he finally rest easy?


	6. The Valley of Gray

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 6: The Valley of Gray**

The vortex opened, spitting BeastBoy out into the dark depths of Raven's mind. He landed in the middle of a rather large hunk of rock that seemed to be floating aimlessly. BeastBoy slowly got to his feet, gently rubbing his backside. Not exactly the softest landing he'd ever experienced.

"That's exactly why I never fly coach." he joked to himself. He probably could've avoided it had he morphed into a bird, or at least an animal that might've been able to withstand the impact. But he hadn't been prepared. He still didn't even know what was going on.

"Where am I?" he questioned, looking around him.

BeastBoy stood in the center of a rock formation, just one of the several hundreds that seemed to hang in the air. Aside from the many jagged platforms, there was emptiness. Closer to space than a sky, there was only darkness surrounding him with small streaks of red in the atmosphere, and countless stars giving a faint source of light around him. Everything was calm, and completely silent.

"The last thing I remember, I was cleaning my room." he began to think back. Everything had happened so fast, his mind was almost a blur. "There was a knock at the door, then Raven…RAVEN!" he realized.

"Aw, Man!" he shouted. "I knew Raven was mad, but I didn't really think she'd go this far. I always thought sending me to another dimension was an empty threat!", BeastBoy shivered, fearing the worst about where Raven might've sent him.

What little rational thought was left in his mind urged him to calm down. Raven could be hurtful with her remarks occasionally, but sending him to another dimension was definitely not something she would do. At least, he was fairly certain it was something she wouldn't do. But then again, maybe she was that upset. The idea still didn't sound right. As BeastBoy continued to look around, something started to click in his mind. Almost like he could remember this place.

BeastBoy closely examined his surroundings again. It did seem vaguely familiar, but now he was certain. He was back inside Raven's mind. Which meant that the vortex that pulled him from his room was her magic mirror. Not something BeastBoy would ever forget, being a visitor from before. Things were starting to make sense. Then again, the more BeastBoy thought about it, the less he understood.

"Okay" he said to himself. "Just calm down. No reason to panic. I'm sure Raven's just ticked at you. She sucked you into her mirror to teach you a lesson, to scare you a little, and make you think twice about messin' with her again." He said reassuring himself and sitting cross-legged on the ground. "And any minute now, she's gonna pull you back out, give you a talkin' to, and that'll be the end of it."

His eyes were closed, lightly tapping his foot, waiting for Raven to bring him out. He remained motionless for about a minute. He cracked one eye open, scanning above him for any sign of Raven.

"Alright. Take it easy." now tapping his foot faster. "She's just tryin' to make ya sweat. Ya know…scare you a little. She's probably watching me somewhere, waiting for me to cave in." he closed his eye again. "Just waiting for me to crack, thinkin' I'll be all like, "RAVEN! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!", he imitated. "Well, that ain't gonna happen!" he proclaimed, defiantly.

Five minutes passed.

"RAVEN! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" he shouted on his knees, begging.

There was still no sign of Raven.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted with disappointment. "I learned my lesson! You win, Raven! Whatever I have to do to make up for it, I'll do it!"

Not a sound could be heard, not even so much as an echo. BeastBoy was now beginning to worry. What if he'd crossed the line with Raven? How long was she going to leave him in here?

BeastBoy sighed. "Well," he rose. " Doesn't look like I'm goin' anywhere for a…" he turned "OW!" he yelled as something struck his face.

"STUPID TREE!" he yelled, eyes shut, rubbing his nose. "Wait! Stupid What!"

BeastBoy opened his eyes. Sure enough there was a large tree in front of him.

"Where'd this come from? This wasn't here…a…few…" he trailed off as he glanced around.

The entire empty void BeastBoy had been standing on was now a dense valley. In the blink of an eye, there were tall trees and grass. The babble of a brook could faintly be heard in the distance. Hills and mountaintops could be seen, replacing the empty background. There were even clouds above him. Everything was so lush, so beautiful, so…gray.

Everything was gray. The sky, the trees, the grass, everything BeastBoy could see was a shade of gray. But he could've cared less. Maybe the lack of color made things a bit gloomy, but it was a heck of a lot better than nothingness.

"Whoa" he whispered, clearly overwhelmed. "Either Raven's done some redecorating, or she got a heck of a great real estate agent." he joked.

BeastBoy started to walk, venturing into the valley, admiring the new scenery. He was a bit reluctant at first, but he soon overcame his doubt. After all, what was he supposed to do? Just stand there for who knows how long? However, just because he was confident to move on, didn't mean he was completely at ease. He knew the potential danger that might be present. Raven's mind had its fair share of danger. Evil crows, killer statues, or that red giant BeastBoy had encountered the last time he visited, were now fresh in his mind.

But that wouldn't keep him from exploring. He walked through the valley, moving along a beaten path on the ground. He was still finding it hard to believe that this lush environment was the same place he visited before. As he progressed forward, the foliage became much denser around him. Thick bushes and clumped groups of tall trees became more frequent. As he rounded a corner, a clearing came into view, just ahead of a long straight path. He continued to walk, but now with a more cautious pace. He'd gotten this uneasy feeling since he entered this dense part of the valley. Almost as if he was being watched.

BeastBoy was moving much slower now. The only sounds he could hear were the parting of the grass as he moved. Everything was so quiet. A shiver ran down his spine. Suddenly from behind him, he felt a sudden breeze against the back of his neck. He turned quickly, but nothing was there. Some branches swayed gently, striking him as odd considering there was no wind. It had looked as if something has rushed by him.

BeastBoy turned again, this time at the sound of a twig snapping to his left. He narrowed his eyes, trying to pick up any movement. He saw nothing. BeastBoy swallowed hard. Something was definitely trying to remain out of sight from him. BeastBoy slowly backed away, inching towards the clearing. He didn't really care to find out what other kinds of danger were in Raven's mind.

From the top of a tree, a shadowy figure was perched on a branch, peering down at him. Trying desperately to keep him in view, but also to remain hidden. BeastBoy was now directly underneath the tree. The figure hunched down on the branch, still watching his every move. The branch, however, wasn't that strong. It started to bend, and the sound of its base cracking from the tree could be heard. The figure was shaken as the branch began to wobble, looking over to see the branch cracking. It wouldn't hold for long. The figure made an attempt to grab the tree's trunk, leaning over. It was then the branch snapped. The figure fell, yelling and flapping their arms franticly, heading for the ground.

BeastBoy looked up, caught off guard, but just in time to put up his arms to attempt to shield himself. The two collided, kicking up dust from the ground on impact. BeastBoy was flat on his back, slightly dazed. The figure lay on top of him, unmoving. BeastBoy shook his head, coughing a bit as the dust began to settle. He didn't make any sudden moves, at least not until he could see what had been eluding him. His hands felt strange. As if they were holding something…soft.

The dust finally settled, but BeastBoy was hesitant to look. The first thing he was able to make out was a pair of eyes. A pair of somehow familiar, violet eyes. BeastBoy was speechless. There, lying on top of him was Raven. The two locked eyes, neither saying a word.

"Um…" Raven attempted to speak. "C-could….y-you…uh…let go?" she asked in a quiet, but fearful voice.

"Huh?" BeastBoy responded, confused.

His eyes traveled from Raven's face, down to her body. Raven's hands were each next to his shoulders. BeastBoy's hands were holding Raven's…chest. His mind finally clicked, quickly letting go, scrambling to get out of the awkward position.

Raven rolled off of him, as BeastBoy struggled to get to his feet, unable to hide the blush rising from his face.

"Raven! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he shouted, covering his face with his arms. BeastBoy knew what was coming. The yelling, the screaming, the fit of unsuppressed rage, all leading up to his demise. All he could do was cower against the trunk of a tree, shivering in fear, waiting for the inevitable wrath of Raven to be unleashed.

It never came.

BeastBoy slowly peeked out from under one of his arms, still trembling. To his surprise, Raven was huddled by a tree opposite of him, cowering in the position. Her hood was down, but her cloak was held up in front of her, making only one of her eyes visible. She was trembling just as much, if not more than BeastBoy. He slowly brought his arms down, regaining his composure, making an attempt to crawl towards Raven.

"Um…Raven?" he asked. "Are…you okay?"

"Uh-huh" she replied, still shaking.

BeastBoy had never seen Raven like this before. She was scared, nervous, and shy at the same time. He rested a hand on her shoulder, easing her trembling.

"I…uh…" he searched for words.

"I-I'm…sorry" she said weakly.

"You're sorry?" taken aback by Raven thinking she was at fault. "I was the one who…"

"You're here because of me. I snuck up on you…I…fell on you. I'm sorry." she said, her head sinking in shame.

"Hey, it's okay." He said resting his other hand beside her, comforting her just enough for her to stop hiding behind her cloak.

"You must hate me." She remarked, glancing at him and then at the ground.

"NO! No." he said waving his hands defensively. "I'm just surprised you haven't…well…never mind." He said not wanting to encourage her to punish him.

Raven was acting strange. Well, stranger than he usually perceived. He studied her for a moment. There had to be an explanation. A bump on the head, amnesia, something. She looked like Raven. She sounded like Raven. She dressed like Raven. But, that detail wasn't entirely true. Her leotard was the same, but her cloak though the same kind, was gray. BeastBoy mentally smacked himself. Now everything made sense. He was in Raven's mind, and in Raven's mind her emotions had separate forms, identical to Raven with the exception of the color of their cloaks, signifying the emotion they represent. This Raven was one that he had met last time he was here.

This particular Raven was Timid. She represented Raven's side of uncertainty, always assuming everything was her fault. The last time, she spent almost the entire time apologizing for every little thing Raven had done. A bit aggravating, but he couldn't help but smile at how fragile and innocent she was. Kind of like Starfire, only without the happy.

"Hey, you're Raven's weepy side." he said.

Timid simply nodded.

"Well that explains a lot." feeling less fearful of retaliation.

"I…I should have told you before. I'm sorry." she said about to raise her cloak to hide again.

"Relax. It's no problem." He said lowering her cloak.

An awkward silence followed.

"So…uh…. you wouldn't happen to know why Raven sent me here? Would ya?"

Timid quivered. She was in sync with Raven's mind. She knew why BeastBoy was there, but was fearful to tell him. What would happen if Raven found out?

"It's ok" he said trying to calm her. "I'll find out sooner or later"

Timid was both relieved he wasn't going to force it out of her, and disappointed because she really wanted to tell him.

"This place has kinda changed since the last time I was here." Allowing his eyes to wander. "Any chance you could show me around?"

"I-I'd…like that" she said giving a small smile.

BeastBoy got to his feet, offering Timid his hand. She looked at his hand, then up at him. She slowly reached out, carefully taking a hold. He gently pulled her up to her feet, and they continued down the path towards the clearing. Upon exiting the trees, they came upon a wide-open space, lush with grass and a small pond. The path continued past the pond up and over several small hills. At the very end of the path, BeastBoy could see a formation of rocks in the shape of a door. Most likely the gateway to the next realm of Raven's mind.

BeastBoy and Timid walked side by side down the path.

"This place used to be a mess of asteroids, right? How come everything's so…different?"

"Raven's been…expanding her emotions." Timid explained focusing on the landscape around them. "She feels more frequently, allowing her emotions to flourish."

BeastBoy nodded, pretending to understand what she was saying. Timid picked up on it, trying to figure out a better way of explaining things.

"W-what I mean is…the more she feels, the more freedom we have. And so we're able to shape our surroundings to suit our personalities."

"So, whenever Raven feels, you guys get to redecorate?"

Timid nodded, amused how BeastBoy managed to word their situation. BeastBoy could feel as though she was becoming more relaxed.

"Where is Raven anyway?"

"She was called to assist the others."

"You mean she sucked me into her mirror and then just…ditched me?" he asked, feeling slightly hurt and neglected.

"I-I'm sorry," Timid replied.

"Hey, don't be." He said, resuming a cheerful tone, trying to cheer her up. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I'm not mad or anything. It's not all bad. I mean, if she didn't I…wouldn't have spent any time with you? Right?" he smiled.

BeastBoy knew he couldn't change the way she acted. She was an emotion. Timid would always be timid. But the least he felt he could do was cheer her up.

Timid smiled, as a blush crept over her face.

By this time, they had reached the end of the path. They stood before the large doorway that led to the next mental realm. BeastBoy looked behind him to take one last quick look over the gray valley. He couldn't believe the change. It made him happy to know she was beginning to open up, even if it was only a little.

"I…I wish I could've helped you more. I'm…sorry." she said, beginning to sound like when he first met her, hanging her head.

"Don't be." he said simply. "You did what you could. Thanks." he added flashing one of his trademark grins.

She nodded, giving a faint smile in return.

They stood there, looking at one another, neither moving.

"Um…" BeastBoy started scratching the back of his head. "You can let go of my hand now." He said blushing a bit, looking off to the side.

Timid looked down, gasping. She had been holding his hand the entire time and never even realized it. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"I-I…" she started twiddling her fingers, looking at the ground. "T-thank you." She said to him as her whole face went red.

BeastBoy had been expecting her to apologize again. But to his surprise, she thanked him. Come to think of it, this was the first time he'd ever heard her say "thank you" before. It was a good feeling.

BeastBoy stepped towards the doorway. He turned back to face Timid.

"See ya later." He gave a small wave and a warm smile. "And thanks again"

Timid smiled back, giving a small wave in return. "Bye"

BeastBoy stepped one foot through the doorway, which glowed white as he moved through. He watched as Timid faded from view, as he was transported deeper into Raven's mind. He didn't know where he'd end up next, but he was curious to encounter what other changes her mind may have gone through. But as he stepped through the doorway, he could've sworn he heard Timid utter something very quietly. It sounded like "Happy Birthday".

**Next Chapter:** BeastBoy is traveling through Raven's mind, encountering the rather pleasant changes her emotions have gone through, now having more control over their realm. BeastBoy has already had a nice experience with Timid. But what will Raven's other emotions have in store for him? And how will all this effect Raven on the outside?


	7. Bravery and the Beast

**Birthday Reflection**

**Chapter 7: Bravery and the Beast**

BeastBoy continued to pass through the doorway. Everything around him was dark. He could barely see his hands in front of his own face. Farther and farther he walked, down what seemed like an endless passage. But then there seemed to be light ahead of him, in the shape of an open double doorway.

"The only thing I need now is a voice saying "Head towards the light" he joked in a spooky voice, wiggling his fingers in the air.

As he came closer, he was able to see more clearly. There were now walls along both sides of him, with slight cracks, seeming like a long hallway. The walls were a dark shade of green.

BeastBoy ran his hand along one side of the hallway. " Looks like this place is starting to show some class" he smirked complimenting the green walls.

BeastBoy tried to predict where he was. His first guess would've been that perhaps he'd entered the maze from last time. The enclosed walls would've confirmed his suspicion. But he wasn't ready to make any definite conclusions. After seeing the changes in Raven's mind so far, he wasn't sure what to think. Besides, something felt different.

BeastBoy arrived at the doorway, standing closely against the wall. He wasn't about to jump out into the open of who knows what kind of place. His back to the wall, he slowly leaned to the side to peer around the doorway.

BeastBoy looked to find a large, wide-open room. Like the hallway, the room was a dark shade of green, with several light fixtures hanging from the ceiling and attached to the walls. The room was filled with treadmills, dumb bells, and numerous kinds of exercise equipment. A rack of jump ropes hung from one wall, a rack of free weights hung from another. In the center of the room, there was a large boxing ring. It looked like some kind of gym.

From the other side of the room, he could make out what sounded like a low grunting noise. BeastBoy tiptoed from the doorway, ducking behind exercise equipment as he went. Weaving and ducking from place to place, he got along side the boxing ring, believing to be unseen. He peeked from behind the ring to see Raven. A particularly aggressive Raven unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on a full sized punching bag. She laid into the bag with a series of jabs, powerful lefts and rights, her cloak flowing gracefully. A shot from her knee, an uppercut, followed by a crack from her elbow. And then, lifting off the ground brought a thunderous roundhouse kick down upon it.

Raven turned, taking three steps away, slowly inhaling. She turned again, facing the bag, and gently exhaled. The moment the air escaped her mouth, the bag tore open, sand spilling to the ground.

"This is the first time I've ever realized how lucky I am Raven just uses her POWERS when I annoy her." he whispered. "Hand to hand… she'd kill me" he gulped.

BeastBoy decided it might be best to slink away. This Raven was obviously more forceful and would not hesitate to discipline him for any wrongdoing he may have done while in Raven's mind, accidental or not.

He tiptoed again, back the way he came. BeastBoy looked behind him to see if she was still unaware of his presence. He turned his head, unaware of a rack of small weights in front of him. BeastBoy's foot struck the rack, causing a thirty-pound weight to land on his foot with a clang.

BeastBoy came to a stop, gritting his teeth, and his eyes wide. He jumped into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled hoping on one foot.

BeastBoy dropped to the ground, removing his shoe, revealing a super deformed throbbing green foot. He blew on his foot, rubbing it steadily, trying to relieve the pain. After a few seconds, the pain subsided. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ahem" came a voice from behind him.

BeastBoy looked up to see Raven standing over him.

He crawled backwards an inch or two, desperately trying to think of what to do. Should he apologize for sneaking around? Make a break for it? Or accept that she was most likely going to pummel him senseless?

Raven took a step towards him. But BeastBoy was frozen. He looked back to see the doorway was gone. His only means of escape had vanished. There was nowhere to run. He closed his eyes, knowing for sure she'd probably find some excuse to render him the same fate as the punching bag.

"Well?" she asked.

BeastBoy looked to see that she was bent down, offering him her hand.

"You gonna just lay there with all the other dumb bells?" she mocked with a smile.

Slightly annoyed, but sensing no anger in her tone, BeastBoy took her hand pulling himself to his feet.

"Uh…thanks," he said dusting himself off. "So, I guess this means…you're not gonna hit me?" he smiled weakly.

"Hit you? For what?" she said looking puzzled.

It dawned on him once again that this wasn't Raven, only one of her emotional counterparts. BeastBoy had a habit of loosing his train of thought when he felt like he was going to die.

He took this opportunity to get a better look at her. This Raven, like Timid, was a perfect likeness of Raven. Her cloak was a dark shade of green, matching the room. This was yet another one of Raven's emotions he'd met during his last visit. This was Brave, almost the complete opposite of Timid. She knew no fear, representing Raven's courage and strength of will. A being of absolute determination.

"Um…well…uh…I figured since Raven sent me here, she was mad at me. And seeing as how you're…you…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Aw! Come on!" she chuckled slapping him on the back, causing BeastBoy to wobble almost loosing his balance. "Have you ever known her to lash out like that?"

"Yes." he said plainly thinking back to all the times Raven had blown up food in his face, picked him up and dropped him with her powers, and so on.

"Oh please. That was all harmless bickering. Let me rephrase that. Has she ever SERIOUSLY hurt you?"

BeastBoy thought for a moment.

"N-No" he said hesitantly.

"Has she ever lost her temper with you to the point where she inflicted bodily harm to you?"

"No" beginning to rethink all the times Raven was mad.

"There ya go" she shrugged.

"So…she's never been tempted to do something like that?" he asked beginning to perk up.

"Tempted…is another story" she smiled.

BeastBoy's smile faded again. Had he really ever annoyed her that much?

"Just kiddin'!" she lightly elbowed his shoulder. "She's not afraid to fight. But, she's not the kind of person to do that kinda thing, let alone to you."

Raven never did seem like the violent type. She'd defend herself, but that sort of behavior went against everything she stood for. But what did she mean by that? She wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone him?

"So…I don't suppose you know why she sent me here? Do ya?" he asked hopefully.

"That depends" she folded her arms.

"Depends on what?"

Brave turned, getting a running start, and leapt into the center of the ring. She unfastened her cloak, tossing it off to the side. Brave placed her hands on her hips, stretching, arching her back.

It took a minute for BeastBoy's eyes to catch up with his mind. He wasn't used to seeing Raven without her cloak on.

"How about we have a little fun first?" she asked cracking her knuckles.

BeastBoy blushed, accidentally thinking she was giving THAT kind of idea. Brave picked up on it, seeing the redness in his cheeks.

"Oh, somebody's got a dirty mind." she said playfully.

BeastBoy shook his head, regaining his focus. He ran towards the ring and jumped, grabbing a hold of the ropes. He flipped over the ropes, landing gracefully on the matte.

"You should talk."

Brave just smiled.

"How about sparring with me? I haven't a good fight in a while" she asked stretching her arms over her head.

It would make sense she'd want to do something of that nature.

"Uh…" he stuttered. BeastBoy didn't want to fight her, nor was he prepared.

"Come on. It's just some good clean fun. It's not like it's a battle to the death or anything. Besides, I'll go easy on ya" she said confidently.

"You really think you're that good, huh?"

Again, Brave just smiled.

"Stupid question" he said to himself.

This was a being of pure emotion. Why wouldn't she be confident?

BeastBoy lowered his stance, visibly accepting Brave's challenge. Brave got into a fighting stance as well. They were about five feet apart, both waiting for the other to make the first move. BeastBoy had only seen her fight once. He was unsure of what to expect, but he didn't want to underestimate her.

He and Brave locked eyes, neither one so much as blinking.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the other Titans sped towards downtown. Cyborg and Raven were in the T-Car, Robin drove along side in his R-Cycle. Cyborg was in the drivers seat, Raven beside him. She occasionally glanced out the window, looking back at the tower. She was still reluctant to have just left BeastBoy in her mind. But the potential embarrassment of the whole thing kept her from speaking up against going.

"Just try not to think about it." she whispered to herself. "You'll be back before you know it. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

A visual appeared in her head of her sitting in the car beside Cyborg, when all of a sudden her head exploded.

Raven's eyes went wide. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit. Never the less, BeastBoy was alone inside her head. She couldn't completely dismiss the possibility that he'd find a way to make something like that happen.

"On second thought, I don't want to know."

Raven shifted her glance to Cyborg, trying to take her mind off things. But he didn't seem like his normal self. He was slumped over at eye level with the steering wheel. He had a depressing look on his face. He knew Starfire could take care of herself, and this wasn't a look of concern.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

Cyborg stared straight ahead, not answering.

"I'll take that as a yes." she commented leaning against the window. "Let me guess. Something happened with your plan?"

He still didn't speak. However his eyes moved to side looking at her, then back at the road. The closest to an answer she could get for the time being.

"That would explain why you needed some assembly required before we left." she thought back to him re-attaching the last of his parts before they got in the car.

"I thought I had him." he said grimly.

"There'll be other chances." she offered sympathetically.

"But not like THIS!" he exclaimed. "This was gonna be perfect."

Raven just watched his expression fall once again.

"And the worst part? He's gonna start rubbing it in how I "ALMOST" got'em."

"Why are you so obsessed over this?"

"Look, me and BB, we've pulled a lotta pranks. Ever since we became Titans, we've been looking for a way to get the last laugh on Robin. We've never even gotten close."

"Robin's not exactly the kind of person to be caught with his guard down." she said.

"Exactly! That's why this was so important."

"But you did get him"

"It doesn't feel like it. I wanted to get him on a grand scale. This was gonna be a part of BeastBoy's birthday present."

Raven gave a small smile. Cyborg and BeastBoy had always been like brothers. It was a nice gesture, even if it was immature.

"I guess…I gambled and lost." he said returning his focus to the road.

"Maybe." she said putting a hand out in front of her. "But there's still one last hand to play."

Raven waved her hand in front of her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted.

One of the T-car's tires became encased in a black aura of energy. The tire popped, as air began to leak out. Cyborg, caught off guard, swerved slightly before pulling over to the side of the road.

Robin skidded to a halt.

"You guys alright?" he called to them.

Raven was the first to get out of the car.

"You go on ahead. Make sure Starfire's all right. We'll follow as soon as we change the tire." she replied.

Robin nodded, speeding off towards downtown.

Cyborg got out of the car. He watched as Robin drove off, and then turned his attention to Raven.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Start changing the tire. I'll be right back."

Raven pulled her hood over head, and lifted off the ground, flying overhead. Cyborg was confused to say the least. What was she up to? Deciding it was pointless to try and second guess Raven, he hustled to the trunk, removing the spare tire.

Raven touched down near a mailbox, not far from where they were stopped. She removed a small envelope from her cloak. She examined it closely, making sure the address was correct. She slipped the envelope into the mailbox. She turned, becoming air born once again, and headed back towards Cyborg. She had been tempted to go back to the tower, but she didn't want to risk anything happening to Starfire or the others. And somehow Raven got the feeling, deep down, that he wasn't really alone.

Back inside Raven's mind, BeastBoy and Brave were still squaring off.

Suddenly, Brave hurled herself at BeastBoy, attempting to land a flying kick. She swung her foot, but hit nothing but air, as he disappeared from view. Brave landed, quickly scanning the ring for BeastBoy. Hearing a squeaking noise, she looked down to see a small green mouse.

BeastBoy ran between her legs, transforming into a large grizzly bear. With a growl he made a grab for Brave from behind, but she quickly ducked out of his reach, throwing her shoulder into his mid section. The bear teetered backwards, leaning against the ropes.

Brave charged, intending to land another hit. BeastBoy quickly changed into a bull, rebounding off the ropes, charging her. She quickly vaulted over him, using his horns like a balance beam, and landed behind him, resuming her stance.

Quickly recovering, he morphed into a gorilla. He leapt for Brave. She quickly dropped to the ground on her back, and used feet to launch him over her with his own momentum. He skidded on the matte face first, slightly dazed. Taking advantage, she jumped onto his back grabbing his legs. In a sitting position, she leaned back with his legs under her arms, pulling in an attempt to make him submit by hyper extending his back.

"Come…on…BB! Say…uncle!" she said with a grunt, putting all her strength into the pull. She wasn't trying to hurt him. But no way was she going to hold back.

BeastBoy's concentration broken, he reverted back to his human form. He wasn't in a terrible amount of pain, but it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Now I know what a pretzel feels like." he muttered trying to break free.

BeastBoy wasn't really trying that hard though. Brave sat on his upper back, her bottom fairly close to his neck, so it wasn't entirely unpleasant for him. BeastBoy shook his head, getting rid of the thought. He didn't want her to think he'd given up or give her the impression that he wasn't trying.

He changed into a kangaroo, using his lower body strength to hurl Brave, spinning her wildly into the air. She landed gingerly on her rear, rubbing her side. Getting her bearings, she got to one knee, turning to face BeastBoy.

The second she turned, something large wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly. She looked to see a large snake hissing, looming over her. She struggled, but his hold was too strong. Brave had to think of something, anything to get him to loosen his grip. Then it hit her, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Aren't we the bold one?" she said looking into his eyes.

The snake tilted its head, slightly puzzled. Brave gestured him to glance downward. He looked, seeing his body tightly coiled around her arms, waist, and her "lower body". The snakes green face went red. Exactly what she was hoping for.

Distracted, he unknowingly loosened his grip, just enough for Brave to get an arm free. Grabbing the end of the snake, she closed her eyes and began to spin. Spinning faster and faster, she uncoiled him from around her, and was now swinging him, like a giant hammer throw. BeastBoy was starting to get dizzy.

Suddenly, she felt his tail sprout fur. She opened her eyes, finding he had turned into a skunk.

"Uh oh." she said knowing what was coming next.

He sprayed a noxious cloud of foul odor in her face. Temporarily blinded, she let go of him, sending him flying. In mid air he returned to human form, bouncing off the ropes, heading back towards Brave at top speed.

"Heads up!" he shouted.

Brave rubbed her eyes, restoring her sight, just in time to be walloped by BeastBoy. The two tumbled to the ground, both fairly sore.

BeastBoy was laid out, across Brave.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"Nah!" she said triumphantly. But as she got to her feet, her body told a different story. She had broken a sweat, was a little tired, and most of her body was sore. It was invigorating, but it had really taken it out of her. The strain finally overtook her, as her knees buckled, falling backwards.

BeastBoy reacted, quickly catching her from behind.

"But…I think we'll just call it a draw for now." she said with a smug smile, as he helped her back to her feet.

"Good call." he agreed

The two got out of the ring, Brave leading him, walking to the far side of the gym.

"So…you gonna tell me why Raven brought me here, now?" he asked.

"I could." she said.

"But…?" he asked, suspecting she wasn't going to tell him.

"But, that'd ruin the surprise."

BeastBoy frowned.

"Besides, I'm sure its better Raven tells you herself."

And with those words, another doorway appeared behind her.

"Well, it's been fun. So…see ya later?" he said nervously.

"Count on it!" she said proudly. "I want a rematch. And now that I know I can count on you for a good fight, I won't hold back next time."

"Right." he said rolling his eyes with a smile.

BeastBoy began to walk towards the doorway.

"WHAAAAAAA!" he screamed, jumping in the air. It felt as though something grabbed him.

He looked over his shoulder, rubbing his bottom, and then turned to see Brave with a small grin. She was waving good-bye, her hand making a squeezing gesture.

"Now we're even." she smirked.

BeastBoy blushed, recalling the events from their match. He gave a nervous chuckle, waving back, and stepped through the doorway.

In the real world, Cyborg and Raven were back on the road, heading for downtown to meet up with Robin and Starfire. Cyborg glanced at Raven.

"Hey, Rae? You all right?" he asked.

Raven's cheeks were a shade of red.

"I'm fine." she replied pulling her hood farther over her head, shaking off the blush.

'Strange' she thought to herself. 'What brought that on?'

She looked down at her hand.

'And how come my hand is tingling?'

**Next Chapter:** Things are proving to be interesting for BeastBoy's return to Raven's mind. Walking hand in hand with Timid, and now a sparring match with Brave. What emotion awaits him next? And what was in the letter Raven sent?


	8. Questions, Answers, and Checkers

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 8: Questions, Answers, and Checkers**

BeastBoy was deep in thought, analyzing what he'd been through thus far. He'd asked Raven for a kiss, a seemingly harmless gesture. She'd sucked him into her mirror, and now he'd walked hand in hand with one emotion, and sparred with another. What was next?

He couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. And he was still no closer to finding out why Raven had brought him here. If she was mad, he could deal with that. But he would rather one of her emotions just tell him straight out that she was mad and he'd be here until he learned his lesson. But it was not knowing that was stressing him out. He was now starting to wonder, not only why he was here in her mind, but also for how long would he be here.

He didn't concern himself too much though. After all, had the whole thing been truly 'bad' since he'd arrived? If nothing else he was spending time with Raven, and he was doing it in a way he had always wanted to. Sure it was a bit awkward, going from one emotional extreme to another, but it was the way he'd always wanted to see Raven. The way he'd always wanted to bring out of her. See her feel, expressing herself without restraint or limitation. It was a good feeling to see her break away from her usual depressive tone and quiet, passive nature.

BeastBoy continued to move forward. The path before him became brighter, much brighter than before. He exited the doorway into a large, wide-open room. It was massive beyond any scale to measure. The entire room was bathed in a golden glow, as if the sun was right outside what few windows were visible. In front of him were countless bookcases. They seemed to stretch for a mile each, one after another. On the shelves were books of all different shapes and sizes. He casually walked along side one of the shelves, trying not to be so overwhelmed by the size of this place, which seemed comparable to a library.

"Whoa" he said. "Wonder if this place has got a comics section?" he asked himself musingly.

He came to a stop, pulling a random book from the shelf. He opened the book, thumbing through the vast pages.

"Hey! I remember this." he said analyzing a few pictures in the pages. Among them were several images of the Titan's adventures. One picture was of Raven and the others, depicting the time they escaped from Mad Mod's school. Another was from the time they were fighting Red X. Apparently, each book contained memories over the course of Raven's life. The books weren't really labeled, at least not in a traditional sense. The sides of the books were all numbered, indicating day, month, and year.

He closed the book, not even bothering to read the text beside them. Reading wasn't exactly the most thrilling thing for BeastBoy. Besides, he wasn't so sure if going through Raven's memories would better his predicament. He was tempted. Seeing as how he believed he was already in trouble, why not run with it? He finally decided it would be best not to pry and replaced the book back onto the shelf. and continued to journey through the jungle of books.

He went down aisle after aisle, trying to find any sign of an exit. After continued searching, BeastBoy arrived at the conclusion that he was lost.

"Aw, man!" he muttered. "I couldn't have gotten lost in an arcade or a food court in Raven's mind. No, I had to get lost in a library!".

He kept walking, looking around the end of every shelf, hoping just around the next would be the way out.

"HELLO?" he called.

"_HELLO?"_ an echo repeated.

BeastBoy chuckled.

"YO!" he called.

"_YO!"_ came the echo again.

He was starting to enjoy this.

"HELLO!" he called once again.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

BeastBoy gulped.

"U-um? H…H-Hello?" he stuttered nervously.

"Ssssssshhhhhh" came a ghostly hushing sound.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now." he whispered to himself, slowly backing away.

He continued walking backwards, confused and slightly alarmed at the possibility of what might be in the library with him. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, did he bump into something, coming to a stop. He turned his head slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to make out a figure reaching for him.

"YAAAAAA!" he shrieked, falling forward.

He scrambled to crawl away, but suddenly he was unable to move. It felt like something had a hold on him. He struggled, trying to move his arms or his legs, but to no avail. He felt himself being lifted off the ground into the air. He levitated only a few inches off the ground. His eyes were closed and his teeth chattered in fear, hoping his end would be quick and painless.

"BeastBoy." came a calm voice.

Recognizing the voice, he slowly opened one eye.

"Raven." he said perplexed.

He looked down to see his entire body, from the neck down, was encased in a black aura. With a wave of her hand, the aura faded, dropping him to the ground with a thud.

"I apologize if I startled you." she said helping him to his feet. "I meant only to lower your voice."

BeastBoy looked her over. There were two key differences to this particular Raven. First of all, her cloak was yellow. Secondly, she wore a pair of glasses. He didn't recognize her like he did Timid and Brave. He hadn't met this particular emotion before.

She walked past BeastBoy, turning her head, signaling him to follow. He trailed behind her, following her through the aisles. After a minute or two, they reached an open spot between the many bookcases. There was a long wooden table with several chairs, almost like a study area.

With a flick of her wrist, a chair on the other side of the table was pulled out telepathically.

"Please." she gestured with her hand, offering him a seat.

Beastboy sat down.

"We haven't been properly introduced." she began, sitting across from him, adjusting her glasses. "I am Knowledge, the representation of Raven's logic and understanding."

"What is this place?" he asked

"This domain is a manifestation of all things relevant to Raven's conscious thought. Within every book you see here is a fragment that makes up her mind. For every thought, every memory, every ambition, every desire, and every dream, there is a book."

"So…this place is sorta like her memory bank."

"For lack of a better word…yes."

BeastBoy understood, but his face still gave a hint of confusion.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that…you're Raven's smart half. I guess I'm just a little surprised I can understand what you're saying." he said with a small smile.

"I am aware of your limited cognitive faculties, and have lowered my vocabulary in order to better accommodate your feasible grasp of reasoning and understanding."

"Huh?" he said blankly.

"I've dumb down my word power for you to comprehend."

"Come again?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She gave a small sigh. "I am talking with smaller words so you know what I'm saying."

"Oh" he said with relief.

BeastBoy noticed that on the table were several books. They were much larger than the ones on the shelf. Trying to take his mind off the awkward situation, he picked one up. It was a fairly thick book, with a bright shade of orange on the cover. He opened the book, revealing numerous pictures of Starfire.

"Cool" he said glancing through the pages.

The book was apparently a thorough guide to Starfire. Or at least everything Raven was aware of. It listed her favorite color, personality traits, favorite activities, and other knowledge commonly known about her.

BeastBoy put the book back down on the table, next to the others.

"So, what are these?" he asked.

"I would have thought that would be obvious. Those are the periodicals…" she stopped in mid sentence seeing his head begin to tilt in confusion. "Uh…guide books to those who Raven interacts with and thinks of most frequently."

Beside the orange book of Starfire, there was another just as big. It was a shade of blue, everything pertaining to Cyborg. And next to that, a red one, making reference to Robin. And lastly there was…nothing.

BeastBoy expected to see another book colored green, with all the details about him. He did spend just as much, if not more time around her. Even if it was all annoying behavior and childish pranks, there should've been something.

BeastBoy hung his head. He must've really annoyed her for her to not acknowledge him in her mind. He tried to hide is disappointment. However, Knowledge picked up on it.

"You're wondering where your book is?" she asked.

"Huh?" snapping out of his depressed funk.

"Your book."

"Oh! Uh…that. Well…I…um" he tried to sound like it made no difference to him.

"Don't bother. You won't find it here." She said getting up to put the other books away.

It was true. Now he really felt depressed.

"I couldn't keep that book on the shelf if I tried."

"Yeah, I…HUH?" he asked surprised.

Knowledge sat back down.

"Don't act so surprised. Of course you have a book relating to you. It's just I can't keep it around here for very long."

"Okay, I'm back to confused." he said shaking his head.

"In many ways, this place is like a library. Things aren't just cataloged and left in here for future reference. I am the keeper of this part of Raven's mind. As such, I maintain this realm and every book in it." She explained removing her glasses, wiping them.

"However, that doesn't mean I am the only one with access to these books. Raven's other emotions, because they are not used as frequently, are not completely aware of everything that transpires on the outside. And it is for this reason that this place is their main source for learning everything that goes on around Raven." Knowledge continued.

"That's kinda sad. I mean not knowing and all."

"Yes, it is. But don't feel too bad. It isn't like they're prisoners."

"But…what does all this have to do with my book?" he asked.

"Your book is rather…how shall I put this? Popular." she said hiding a smile.

BeastBoy dwelled on Knowledge's words. So his book not only existed, it was a best seller. But there was still so much he didn't understand. Knowledge however decided it might be best to move things along. It wasn't every day a chance like this would come along. Plus, she didn't want to give him a swelled head by telling him just how frequently and how many emotions had checked out his book.

"How about a game?" she asked.

"A game?" he replied breaking his train of thought.

"You've had a rather eventful day, walking with Timid and wrestling with Brave. Perhaps it would be best to ease things down a bit. Besides, it isn't as though I get much company here."

"What about all of Raven's other emotions?"

"Let me rephrase that. Tolerable company."

Knowledge was usually quiet and kept to herself. Some of Raven's emotions weren't exactly the most well suited to occupy a library.

"O…k. So, what are you up for? Mega Monkeys 5? Lone Samurai Journey? Zombie Slayers 3?" he listed excitedly.

Knowledge stared at him.

"Um…I'm guessing you're not big on video games?" he asked sheepishly.

"Very perceptive."

"Well, what would you suggest?" he shrugged.

Knowledge waved her hand across the table. A small mass of black energy rose from the table, beginning to take shape. The energy settled into the form of a chessboard.

"Do you play chess?"

"Oh…uh…sure. That's the one where you knock the other person's pieces down shoots and ladders and you build hotels on the squares, right?"

Only BeastBoy could confuse the workings of chess with Shoots and Ladders and Monopoly.

Knowledge rolled her eyes. "How about Checkers?" she asked, morphing the chess pieces into checkers.

"Now, THAT I can do!" he exclaimed rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

BeastBoy's hands hovered above the checkers. He was designated the red pieces, Knowledge the black. He scrunched his nose, deep in thought, trying to choose his first move. He was no tactician, but he at least felt he stood a chance in a game he was familiar with.

"Before we start…" she held out her hand instructing him to cease " What say we make things more…interesting?"

"What do you mean? Like strip checkers?" he said jokingly.

"In a way, yes."

"Ha ha. You should see the look on your…WHAT!" he exclaimed. She couldn't be serious. "I-I-I…was only joking…"

"No, what I mean is something along that idea. Except, instead of removing clothing, we exchange information. I'm sure you have questions you'd like answered."

BeastBoy chuckled nervously for jumping to conclusions.

"Each time you jump a piece, you may ask a question, and I'll answer it. Every time I jump a piece, I'll ask a question, and you answer it. Fair enough?"

"Um…I guess so" he scratched his head.

BeastBoy had his fair share of questions. Maybe now he could finally get some answers. Knowledge had her own queries to put to him. Questions both she and Raven had been curious about. And what could be more valuable to a being of knowledge than information?

The game began. Minutes slowly passed, as BeastBoy maintained a determined look on his face, sweating over his every move. He hesitantly moved his hand from piece to piece, about to move, but reconsidering at the last second.

Knowledge on the other hand was completely calm. She hovered over her chair, cross-legged, and her arms folded. She was mentally chuckling at BeastBoy being overly serious. And over what? A game of checkers? What did Raven see in him?

CLAK!

BeastBoy slammed the checker onto the board, jumping one of Knowledge's pieces. He had actually gotten the first one. Knowledge had been so preoccupied analyzing his actions, she'd lost track of the game.

"GOTCHA!" he shouted triumphantly, flashing a cheesy grin.

Now she remembered.

"Very well." she said in a calm tone, adjusting her glasses. "What is your question?"

"Why did Raven send me here, into her mind?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Hey! No fair! You can't choose which questions you wanna answer."

"I never said we couldn't."

BeastBoy crossed his arms, brooding. "Yeah! Well…you should've." he pouted.

"I apologize. However, you may ask another question."

"Okay." He thought for a moment. "Is Raven mad at me?"

"No, Raven is not angry with you." She replied. "Why would you assume she's mad?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh uh" he waved a finger. "You have to jump a piece if you want me to answer that."

Knowledge couldn't believe it. BeastBoy had countered her by saying the exact thing she would've said. She didn't think he would've picked up on that. She thought he would've just answered without thinking.

The game continued. BeastBoy couldn't shake the gleeful look on his face. He squirmed, doing a little dance in his seat. "Go BeastBoy! Go BeastBoy!" At the very least, he could rest easy that Raven wasn't mad at him.

CLAK!

His victory was cut short. In his moment of triumph, he had taken his mind off the game. Knowledge gave a small smile, her equivalent of BeastBoy's victory dance.

"Heh heh." He laughed weakly, the victory dance wearing off. "Ask away."

"Why would you presume Raven is mad at you?"

"Well, I kinda thought asking her for a kiss got her mad. Like…I dunno…like she thought it was a cruel joke or something. And honestly, sucking someone into a magic mirror sounds like a 'time out' to me."

Knowledge hadn't looked at the situation like that. She could see why he would assume that Raven would be angry towards him.

"BeastBoy, I can assure you anger has nothing to do with you being here."

BeastBoy looked at Knowledge. He could tell she was sincere, and he felt a great deal of comfort.

"Think about it. Would Raven let just anyone into her mind?"

This was true. Who knows what kind of damage someone could do inside Raven's mind. All the mischief, all the chaos. And she willingly gave HIM entry?

The game continued.

CLAK!

Knowledge had taken yet another of BeastBoy's pieces.

"Why do you associate with Raven so much? It can't be for her 'playfulness', nor do you share any common interests."

"Well, see…Raven's…different. I don't know why, but I get this feeling around her. Like even though she teases me, pokes fun at me, and makes cracks about how un-smart I am, I feel sorta like…she understands me."

Knowledge was caught off guard by his insightful answer.

"Like she can see something no one else can?" she added.

"Yeah, kind of." he blushed. "But don't spread it around, okay?"

"Who am I going to tell?" she said glancing around the empty library.

He smiled, as they continued their game.

CLAK!

BeastBoy jumped another one of Knowledge's pieces.

"Raven's been acting strange all day. Tell me, does my birthday have something to do with it? I mean…does the idea of me enjoying my birthday make her sad? Or angry? I wouldn't blame her." he leaned back into the chair. "It's kind of unfair that everyone else can enjoy themselves and she remembers nothing but bad memories."

"She came to terms with her birthday, and does not wish to dwell on the past any more than she already has. I suppose she has been acting a bit peculiar, but there is no need to be concerned." she said pushing up her glasses.

"That doesn't really answer the question. Can you be a little more specific as to why?"

"I can't get into much detail without revealing certain things I should not. All I can say is it has to do with your birthday present."

She waved her hand in the air, materializing a cup of herbal tea, taking a sip.

"My present?" he asked himself. He thought about the events of the day. Remembering Raven coming to him to earlier asking for gift ideas, he snapped his fingers. "She forgot to get one?"

"No."

He smiled inside. At least she didn't forget his birthday altogether.

"She…got me something she didn't think I'd like?"

"Not quite."

"Uh…she couldn't afford one?"

"Be serious. Raven does not spend her money recklessly on tofu and comic books."

"Well…what then?" he asked giving up.

"She was unsure of what to get you."

BeastBoy opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to press further. Raven remembered his birthday, and wanted to get him something. That was good enough. He could've asked what she had gotten him, but that would be an entirely different question, and he was beginning to run out of pieces. Besides, it would ruin the surprise.

The game carried resumed. Before he knew it, time had gone by faster than he realized. Then again, things always went by quicker for BeastBoy during games. Especially when he was losing. He was down to his last piece. It didn't really come as a surprise to loose to Raven's smarter half. But he was at least hoping it would've been close.

CLAK!

Knowledge jumped the last of BeastBoy's checkers, capturing victory. BeastBoy slumped into the chair, admitting defeat.

"Last question" he sighed. "What's it gonna be?" resting his head on one arm.

Knowledge carefully thought of what to ask. She did not wish to waste her last question. Who knew if she would ever get this kind of opportunity again? What did she want to know? What did Raven want to know?

"Well?" he asked.

She gave no immediate response, aside from looking at him.

"How do you feel about Terra?" she asked plainly.

BeastBoy's face went blank. He had all but blocked those memories from his mind. He was a bit shocked to have heard that name again, and from a part of Raven to boot. He cast his eyes to the floor. He couldn't think of what to say. What was there to say?

"I realize this may come as somewhat of a shock, bringing up the past and all. You two were…very close." Knowledge said as a sudden wave guilt overcame her. "You do not have to answer if you do not want to."

Now BeastBoy was silent. He didn't even face her. He just continued to look down at the floor.

"I apologize." Knowledge bowed her head, closing her eyes. She had been curious. He never spoke much of her after the…unpleasantness. And perhaps a tiny flare of jealousy or envy in Raven's mind had brought the question out of her. Did Raven like Terra? No, she didn't. But she didn't hate her. She didn't hate her to the point where she would've wished what had happened to befall her.

"I…" BeastBoy began.

Knowledge looked up.

"I don't really know what to say about her."

"It's alright. You don't have to…"

"No. It's okay." He said calmly, taking a deep breath. "I didn't know her for very long, and after she turned on everyone, I didn't really know what believe was real about her. But despite everything…I…I guess…"

Knowledge just watched him, knowing this must've been very hard for him to do. She watched him try to force a smile.

"I guess…I love her." he finished.

Back in the real world, the T-Car had just come to a stop in the middle of downtown. Cyborg and Raven got out of the car rushing towards Robin and Starfire, who were in the midst of struggling with a small group of armed thugs.

Cyborg was running at top speed to assist his friends, his arm configuring to his sonic cannon. However he was too preoccupied to notice Raven decrease in speed, hanging back from the fight. Raven stopped for a minute, kneeling on one knee, and putting her hand over her chest. For some reason she felt short of breathe.

The feeling didn't last long. As quick as it had come, it was gone. Shaking off whatever had disoriented her, she continued towards her teammates.

Inside Raven's mind again, Knowledge maintained her passive expression. She was silently berating herself for bringing up the whole thing. Still, it was probably for the best. It would help him to put it behind him. She hung her head in a combination of guilt and sadness.

BeastBoy exhaled, as his cheery nature began to return.

"Well, glad I got that off my chest." He said in a carefree tone.

Knowledge raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad." She adjusted her glasses once more. "You truly love her." It was taking everything Knowledge had not to sound depressed.

"Of course I do." He said. "I love Terra…"

It felt even lower the second time. She sighed.

"And I love Starfire…"

What! Did he have feelings for her too?

"I love Cyborg…"

Knowledge was now flat out confused.

"I love all of em'" he smiled. "The Titans are like family to me. How could I not love all of them?"

Knowledge started to make sense of his words.

"So…you love Terra…on the same scale you love…everyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean…Terra's just like the rest of us. Her life for the most part was like the rest of ours, no better, no worse. Besides, she laughed at my jokes. How could I not love her for that?"

Knowledge was relieved beyond belief. He loved her. But he didn't 'love her' love her. Terra was a fun loving person. A person BeastBoy felt comfortable around.

"You looked surprised." he said.

"Well, at first glance between the two of you, I would've guessed you had some kind of relationship. At the very least a crush of some sort."

"When we first met…yeah. I did sorta crush on her." he nervously scratched the back of her head. "But I guess after a while…I dunno. There are lots of ways you can like someone."

BeastBoy recalled Terra's last words to him. _"You're the best friend I ever had."_

"In the end, the way I liked her was fine just the way it was." He smiled.

Knowledge smiled back. He loved her. But, he wasn't in love with her.

"Why? You weren't…jealous? Were you?" he asked.

Knowledge's eyes glanced to the side.

"You WERE! Weren't you!" he grinned.

She just looked blankly at him.

"You Were Jealous! You Were Jealous!" he sang, pointing at knowledge. "You Were…"

Knowledge was now standing, her hood over her head, casting a shadow over her eyes which were now glowing an eerie white. "BeastBoy?" she started. "We can finish the game or I can finish you." She said in a surprisingly passive tone.

BeastBoy looked around to see he was surrounded by checker pieces circling him, glowing in black energy. He swallowed hard.

"Uh…then again. I really wouldn't know how Raven's emotions think so…I'm sure it was just some stupid impulse that got into my tiny little head." He laughed nervously.

The pieces gently lowered back onto the board.

"That's what I thought." She said clearing her throat.

That was that. The game was over.

"You played well." She complimented, extending her hand. "Much better than I expected." In truth he played twice as much better than most of Raven's other emotions, and only half as aggravating as them with his victory celebrations. But why ruin the moment?

He shook her hand. "You too."

"Well" she began leading him away from the table. "You should really be on your way."

She waved her hand, causing two shelves to separate from one another, revealing a doorway. He took a step towards the door, about to embark on the next trip through Raven's mind.

"Hey" he paused turning back to her. "You wouldn't happen to know how much longer Raven intends to leave me in here, do you?"

"As soon as she returns with the others. But even so, you have not much farther until you reach the forbidden door. Either way, you won't be here much longer."

"Ok. Well…um…I had fun." He smiled taking a step towards the door. "We should do it again sometime."

"That would be…acceptable." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Cool. But, next time? I choose the game."

BeastBoy and Knowledge just looked at one another. He observed her face one last time, causing him to grin. Walking towards the doorway, she watched him leave, smiling to herself as she read the sign she'd stuck on his back while he wasn't looking. It read in big bold letters: **CLUELESS FOOL**

He stepped through the doorway, vanishing from Knowledge's line of sight. She walked back to the table to resume her reading.

"Humor." She said to herself. "Most amusing." She smiled.

Little did she know about the sign he had stuck on her back. It read: **KICK ME**

**Next Chapter:** BeastBoy's journey is halfway over. But there are still a few more stops on his way to the forbidden door. And how will Raven react due to his interference? And what of the letter Raven sent? And for Knowledge's sake, I hope she discovers that sign before Happy does.


	9. Finding a Happy Place

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 9: Finding a Happy Place**

BeastBoy walked through the doorway. As before, once he passed through, it disappeared behind him. He looked around, viewing his latest destination.

"Hey! I remember this place!" he said in delightful tone.

He wasn't in a room like his prior visits. He was now in what seemed like an endless park. Lush grass, and trees stretched as far as he could see, everything a light shade of pink. Every leaf, every blade of grass, even every cloud in the sky was pink. BeastBoy had not been here for very long in his previous visit, but it was definitely familiar to him.

This was the domain of Happy, Raven's more cheery and joyful side. She had been the first time Raven, or at least a part of Raven, found him humorous. Happy was the way BeastBoy had always wanted to see Raven. Seeing the others act the way they did was one thing, but to see Raven smile, the REAL Raven smile was all he had ever really wanted. The first time he met Happy, he felt as though that task was not entirely hopeless. All of the emotions Raven had inside her, though used sparingly, were still emotional counterparts of herself. She had to be capable of happiness, and to that end able to smile, otherwise why would it exist in her mind?

Why did he want Raven to smile so much? At first it just seemed like something to do. BeastBoy often had more than his fair share of free time on his hands. After a while, maybe he felt it was a challenge. Raven was one hard nut to crack, being overly negative about virtually everything, hardly seeing the lighter side of anything. But now? It seemed like something Raven was long overdue for. As if somehow, he felt that after everything she'd been through she was entitled to smile, even if only for a minute.

But, where was Happy?

"Hello?" BeastBoy called as he walked along a dirt path through the park.

It seemed as though out of every place BeastBoy had been, there had been drastic, if not complete change in Raven's mind. But now that he was looking around, this place seemed untouched. It was just like he remembered it.

"Guess Raven hasn't 'done happy' much since I been here." he said feeling disappointed.

Timid had said that the more Raven felt, the more that particular emotion was able to shape their surroundings. If everything was the same, it could only mean that she had not experienced happiness as much as any of her other emotions.

BeastBoy continued along the path, but still Happy was nowhere to be found.

"Then again, maybe…she hasn't really had much to be happy about." he said as he approached a large hill. After her instances with Slade's return, and heartbreak at the hands of Malchior, who could blame her for not wanting to be happy?

But Raven was strong. It was one of the things he admired about her. Anyone else who would've been through the kind of ordeals she'd been through would've probably locked the door and broken down crying. So she wasn't feeling happy, that was understandable. But things could've been a lot worse. She could've regressed emotionally. But she chose not to. She could've dove into a deep depression doing who knows what. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

BeastBoy reached the top of the hill. He froze, slumped over with his eyes wide.

"Looks like…I spoke too soon" he gaped.

Below him was an enormous playground. Scratch that, play ground was an understatement. Slides of all kinds, swings, a jungle gym, anything you would've seen in a playground, super sized beyond reason. But it didn't stop there. There were circus tents, a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, bumper cars, it looked like a major amusement park localized entirely in Raven's mind. There was music coming from all around, and lights beaming through the sky, visible despite that it was daytime. Balloons hung from a few trees lined along the path. It was a sight to behold. BeastBoy was beginning to have doubts if he was still in the right mind.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." he smiled, a bit of drool dribbling down his mouth in anticipation.

BeastBoy jumped for joy in the air, before racing down the hill, leaving a trail of dust behind him to the sight that had greeted him. A large sign stood at the entrance. On it a picture of Raven's gleeful counterpart, with a grin from ear to ear. Written beside her, read: "YOU MUST BE THIS HAPPY TO ENTER", an arrow pointing to her face.

BeastBoy moved forward, passing the sign, and entering Happy's amusement park. Just as he passed the sign, the picture's eyes shifted, watching him enter.

It was BeastBoy's idea of heaven. A roller coaster moving at breakneck speed, at the far end a concession stand piled high with junk food, and no line for the tilt-a-whirl? This was like some beautiful dream. A dream where he was going to eat, party and throw up at the same time.

He didn't know what to first. So many fast moving rides, so many things to do.

"I can't decide." he said looking from side to side. "Do I go on a ride and get sick? Or do I get sick and then go on a ride?" he asked glancing back and forth from the rides to the concession stands.

Suddenly, his ears tilted up. He spun around, scanning the surrounding area. But, nothing was there. His animal instincts had kicked in, giving him the suspicion that he was being watched. The cheerful and carefree moment was now gone.

"Uh…Happy? A-are you there?" he called. But all he could hear was the music being given off by the many rides around him. "It's me, BeastBoy. You know? Short, funny, and green all over?"

But there was no response. BeastBoy turned slowly, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. Maybe he'd just imagined it.

He continued moving through the park, but now at a considerably slower pace. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He walked past a booth, a short row of cotton candy displayed in a rack on the counter.

"Maybe something to eat'll take my mind off things." he said plucking a stick of cotton candy from the rack. He continued on, still uneasy. As he rounded the corner, a pair of eyes appeared in the cloud of cotton candy next to the vacant spot on the rack, tracing his path.

BeastBoy's cautious attitude was gone for the moment, licking his lips as he eyed the pink sugary cotton ball. He opened his mouth to take a bite, but suddenly stopped.

"Wait a sec." He said raising an eyebrow. "I'm in Raven's mind. And…this is a thought in Raven's mind." he analyzed the cotton candy. "What if…by eating a thought…I GIVE RAVEN BRAIN DAMAGE!" he exclaimed.

Inside BeastBoy's head, there was a green hamster running inside a wheel at top speed, signifying his mind racing, trying to understand the possible consequences of his actions. He was inside her mind, so he should be a thought, right? And a thought interacting with other thoughts couldn't do any harm, right? But if a thought, within a thought ate a thought, then…

CLUNK!

The green hamster keeled over. His brain shut down from over strenuous thinking.

"Ugh" he groaned clutching his head. "Just once I'd like something that has to do with Raven to be simple."

From behind him came the sound of gentle laughter.

BeastBoy turned around again. Just like before, no one was there. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He turned back.

"BOO!" Happy shouted, only an inch from BeastBoy's face as he turned.

"WHAAAAAA!" he shouted, startled, throwing his arms in air, his cotton candy flying out of his hand. He fell backwards, barely keeping himself from falling flat on his back.

The cotton candy rose into the air, before gently falling towards the ground. A hand swooped out, carefully scooping the pink cloud into its grasp.

"Kinda tense aren't ya BB?" Happy said playfully, ripping a small piece of cotton candy and popping it into her mouth.

BeastBoy gave her an annoyed look. "You'd be too if someone snuck up on ya."

BeastBoy dusted himself off, getting to his feet. Happy watched, a smile never leaving her face.

"Ya know most people don't panic over cotton candy." she grinned.

"Most people aren't in somebody's head when they eat it." He responded his cheerful tone began coming back. "So what's the big idea playin' hide n seek?"

"Just messin' with ya"

"You couldn't have just said hello?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, what's wrong with being different?"

"Nothing…I guess. But none of Raven's other emotions seemed to feel that way."

"No, they didn't did they?" she said as they started to walk side by side through the park. "Everyone's been talkin' about ya."

BeastBoy gave a nervous grin.

"But I wasn't aware you had a new title." she giggled. "Clueless Fool."

"Huh?" he asked puzzled.

Happy removed the sign from his back that Knowledge had secretly planted on him at the end of his previous stop, holding it up for him to read.

"Looks like somebody's been havin' a little fun with ya." she chuckled.

BeastBoy snatched the sign from Happy's hand, looking it over, trying to figure out how it had gotten there.

"She got me?" he whispered. "SHE GOT ME!" he said louder.

Happy just watched as a serious look grew on his face.

"I don't believe it. That smarty Raven actually got me." he said calmly.

"BeastBoy?" Happy asked, concerned over his blank expression.

BeastBoy just stared at the sign, still unable to believe that a part of Raven, quite possibly one of the least likely of all Raven's emotional counterparts, had pulled something a joke like this.

Happy reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, BeastBoy fell over laughing, pounding the ground and kicking his legs in the air in a hysterical fit. He couldn't believe that Raven's smarter side had pulled one of his "childish pranks" over on him.

He laughed as hard as he'd ever laughed in his life, his sides starting to hurt. He tried to settle down, but caught sight of the sign and started to laugh all over again. Happy just smiled. She had expected him to pout like a small child at the idea that someone had gotten the last laugh on him. Eventually Happy was rolling on the ground beside him, laughing partly at the prank, but mostly at how silly he looked laughing himself almost unconscious.

Slowly the two regained themselves, as the laughter faded.

"Wait! You mean the one that got you was…Knowledge?" she beamed.

"Yup."

Happy gave another small burst of laughter. "Who knew old 'big words' had it in her?"

BeastBoy had to agree. He looked around, temporarily forgetting they were in the middle of an amusement park.

"So…what do we do now?" he asked.

Happy looked at him. "Are you kidding me? Look around." she twirled, making whooshing sounds like she was flying.

BeastBoy couldn't help but stare. 'I wonder if this is what I look like to Raven?' he thought to himself.

"Hey, you ok?" she waved a hand in his face, snapping him out of thought.

"Yeah. Just kinda wondering what it must be like to be…'happy' all the time."

"Hmm." She thought, scratching her chin. "You know that feeling ya get when you eat a lotta sugar? Kinda like that."

"That's really what it's like?"

"Yeah!" she nodded. "Come on, haven't you ever had a sugar rush before?"

"Well…yeah." he replied thinking back to numerous late night snacking binges. "But I never had one last for twenty four hours." He folded his arms. "Seventeen was my limit."

Happy chuckled again.

BeastBoy had to admit, Raven laughing was refreshing. Even if it wasn't Raven per say. And even if she was laughing at him.

"Come on!" she shouted merrily grabbing his arm, dragging him deeper into the park.

What followed was a non-stop joyride through the many rides and games in Happy's domain.

The two started on a roller coaster. Happy threw her hands in the air screaming at the top of her lungs, as they moved along the track like a miniature bullet train. BeastBoy's tongue waggled out of his mouth, flying in the breeze morphing into a dog, as the coaster gradually continued picking up speed. BeastBoy hung his head out the side of the car, turning to grin at Happy. Just then, THWAK! He was pummeled by a sign sticking up from the side of the track that said: **KEEP HANDS AND BODY INSIDE CAR AT** **ALL TIMES**. BeastBoy was stunned, falling into Happy's lap, a rather large lump on his head and stars twirling around him. Happy giggled, gently rubbing his head.

From there, the two played a game. Armed with water guns, the two stood in front of a booth firing streams of water into the mouths of two plastic clowns. As the water filled their mouths, balloons inflated from the top of the clown's heads. The first to pop the balloon would be the winner. Happy took a commanding lead. BeastBoy made his usual cocky banter, claiming he was still going to win. Happy quickly turned her fire on BeastBoy, soaking him to the bone. He shook himself off, knocking water out of his ear, Happy pointing and giggling. BeastBoy grinned, taking the water gun and putting the nozzle into his mouth. He filled his mouth with water until his cheeks were swelled to the size of basketballs. He morphed into an elephant, his shadow towering over her. He blasted a tidal wave of water from his trunk, knocking her off her feet. He returned to human form, taking his turn to laugh as Happy sat up, spitting water, imitating a fountain.

Next they entered a small arcade, making their way over to a console with several holes cut in the top. Happy handed BeastBoy a foam rubber mallet. A buzzer went off and a light flashed, as the game started. Several tiny figures popped in and out of the holes, almost like a game of whack a mole, except instead of moles there were tiny little red demons with white hair, and four glowing yellow eyes. BeastBoy watched questionably, thrown off by the difference of the game, but shrugged it off as he watched Happy bopping them at high speed and laughing all the way. He turned his attention back to the game, his eyes getting dizzy by how fast they were moving. He raised his mallet into the air, narrowing his eyes preparing to swing. He leaned back, preparing to put all his weight into a single swing. Suddenly, the buzzer went off again, ending the game and startling him enough for him to fall over. BeastBoy looked at the scoreboard on his side, reading zero. He irritatingly glanced over at Happy who was reveling in her high score, clapping as tickets were pouring out of the bottom of the game. Happy quickly took the tickets, disappearing for a moment, as he felt completely unmatched. BeastBoy looked back as Happy returned carrying a large stuffed pink teddy bear. She handed it to him, cheering him up almost instantly.

Several rides later, the both of them were sitting on a nearby bench. The two were tired, breathing a bit heavy, but continued to laugh in between breaths.

"Betcha' can't remember the last time you had that much fun." She laughed.

"Not…even…close" he heaved with a smile. This was the first time he could ever remember someone being able to keep up with him to this level of amusement.

As the two took a minute to catch their breath, Happy looked around the park. They had ridden most of the rides, and she knew that Raven would return soon. One way or the other, either by Raven's return or by reaching the forbidden door, BeastBoy would have to depart soon.

"Think you're up for one more?" she asked cheerfully.

"Huh?" he looked up, finally breathing normally.

"Close enough" she giggled grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him off the bench.

She dragged him behind her, running deeper inside the park. She knew just what to choose for the last ride.

Meanwhile, the Titans were facing a far less pleasant experience. Gunfire flew over their heads, ducking behind smoldering cars and debris. What began as a simple robbery attempt was now an all out firefight. A group of seven armed thugs continued to fire wildly into the air.

Robin flipped open his communicator from behind an overturned pickup truck.

"Titans! Listen up." He spoke into the communicator. "Starfire and I will draw their fire and keep them occupied from here. Cyborg, you and Raven circle around from behind and take them while they're distracted."

"You got it" Cyborg replied, nodding at Raven.

Raven dematerialized into the ground, as Cyborg darted between cover, trying to go unnoticed. Robin watched as the two began to make their advance, pulling his bo staff from his utility belt. He vaulted over the truck, Starfire close behind.

The two split off into different directions, but remained in front of the crook's field of view. Starfire hurled a barrage of starbolts, purposely missing her targets by a large margin, blasting craters into the ground near them. She was only trying to retain their attention, not to harm them.

Robin's approach however was slightly more aggressive. Twirling his staff, he deflected several incoming shots, sending them back towards the attackers. The deflected shots ricocheted off the ground, startling the crooks, but also sending them into a fit as they fired more volleys of shots at him. Fortunately, they still seemed unaware of their true plan.

Back inside Raven's mind, Happy came to an abrupt halt, releasing BeastBoy's hand.

"Ta da!" she yelled presenting her choice.

BeastBoy looked over a large structure in the shape of a something familiar. The entrance was similar to a statue BeastBoy encountered during his excursion through the maze of Nevermore. Two large faces, or rather masks, one happy and one sad with four red eyes each. In between the two faces was an opening.

"Uh…" he shivered. "Are all your favorite rides reminders of stuff that tried to kill me?"

"Aw, c'mon!" she slapped him on the back. "That was then. This is now."

Happy walked to the entrance, turning to gesture him to follow. BeastBoy was reluctant to enter. For the first time since he'd arrived, he was actually considering running away, trying to come up with some lame excuse. Maybe he could fake an injury or pretend to be ill. But he decided against it. After all, Happy wouldn't let anything happen to him, right?

BeastBoy followed behind her, shrinking back a little in fear as he entered between the two large faces that seemed to be looming down over him.

"Why'd ya pick this place?" he asked nervously, sticking close.

A large gate dropped down from above, sealing the entrance with a thunderous crash.

"EEP!" he shrieked, leaping into the air. Happy caught him, cradling him in her arms, and he shivered looking behind her.

"Pretty exciting, huh?" she giggled.

"Heh heh. Yeah." He said blushing, jumping out of her arms. "A-a…almost scared me there for a sec." He scratched the back of his head, trying to act fearless.

"Yeah, almost." She smiled.

The two came to a long, dark hallway.

"So…what's so great about this place anyway?" he asked.

"You'll see."

They continued down the hallway. On both sides farther down, there were mirrors, all warped and twisted in someway. As they walked by, their deformed reflections appeared, much to the delight of BeastBoy as a smile reappeared on his face that had been absent since he entered.

The scary atmosphere was gone. It seemed closer to a fun house as BeastBoy strutted past each mirror. On one, he appeared completely built, muscular all over.

"Don't hate me cause I'm green" he flashed a smile as he flexed his reflected muscles.

The next mirror reflected BeastBoy as a super deformed chibi version of himself.

"AHHH!" he yelled. "They lowered our animation budget!"

He quickly ran to the next mirror. But, nothing could've prepared himself for what he saw next. The reflection off this mirror portrayed him as a girl. He looked at himself from every angle, every profile. Happy was forcing back her laughter.

"Is this what they call getting in touch with your feminine side?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Happy fell over laughing in tears.

BeastBoy didn't even seem to notice. He actually didn't think he looked half bad as a girl.

"Hey, Happy?" he asked. BeastBoy lifted his shirt out of curiosity. "Will THESE show up on film?" he asked jokingly.

He was about to burst out laughing. Until he noticed Happy was nowhere in sight.

"Happy?" he called out. "Happy?"

Nothing.

BeastBoy continued to move once again, searching for the missing emotion.

"C'mon, Happy!" he cried. "Enough is enough."

She was most likely playing hide and seek on him again like before. But there was nowhere to hide. Where could she have gone?

Further and further he walked. It seemed that there was only one way to go. He looked all around him for any alternative route she might have taken, but found none.

"Where could she have g-OWWWW!" he exclaimed walking face first into a large door.

"That's weird. Didn't see this a second ago." He backed up giving it the once over.

He could've sworn it was an endless hall a moment ago, no end in sight.

"Maybe she decided to turn back." He turned. "I'll just go back the way I came."

No sooner had he said those words, than the entire hallway went black. Everything was shrouded in darkness. Everything except the door, which was now giving off a whitish glow.

"Hmm." He thought. "Dark creepy hallway? Spooky door?" he spoke listing his choices. "Dark creepy hallway?" his hands acted like a scale weighing the choice. "Spooky door?" his hands shifted the opposite way.

A creaking noise echoed from down the hall.

"Spooky Door!"

He reached out for the knob, his hand flinching back for second. Getting a firm grasp, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned the knob swinging the door open.

He slowly cracked open one eye. It was a large white room, brightly lit with several doors on both sides and in the center. BeastBoy slowly made his way inside, closing the door behind him. Not exactly what he'd been expecting.

"Hmph. Usually in the movies behind every spooky door, there's this huge, ugly, slimy, evil looking…"

Something grabbed BeastBoy's shoulder.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed, turning a pale shade of white. "It's gonna eat my brain!" he shouted falling limp to the ground.

A familiar laughter caused him to look up.

"Did I almost scare ya that time?"

BeastBoy gave her a genuinely annoyed look. "I still have irregular heartbeats from the last time." He muttered.

He got up as she walked past him.

"So…is this is what you wanted me to see?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Where are we?"

"Well, see we're kind of at a nexus point in Raven's mind."

"A nexi…naxum… wha?"

"It's sort of like a spot in her mind that both connects and separates certain emotions. The doors on the left side lead to most of the realms of emotions you've already met, as well as a few others."

Happy opened a door on her left revealing Knowledge's library. Knowledge looked up from reading, seeing the two of them, and made her way over to the doorway. She seemed to be limping a little bit.

"You ok?" BeastBoy asked her.

Knowledge removed her glasses, setting them down on a shelf. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him around. She put a piece of paper on his back, reeled back her foot, and delivered a thunderous kick to his rear.

"YEEEEOOOOWWWWW!" he yelled, skidding across the floor.

Knowledge plucked her glasses from the shelf, putting them back on, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his bottom.

Knowledge turned, lifting up her cloak, revealing a large bandage taped around the left section of her behind. "SOME people apparently take jokes more seriously than others around here."

She grabbed the door. "Clueless fool." she said before slamming it shut. She obviously didn't sound happy, but something about her tone didn't sound angry either.

BeastBoy looked suspiciously at Happy.

"Hey! Wasn't me!" she said.

He got to his feet, still a bit sore.

"Alright. So what's on the right side?" he asked.

"Well, this is where some of Raven's emotions are stuck because they're a bit harder to control. Not all of us have free run of the place ya know."

"So…there are parts of her personality she doesn't let out?"

"She has her reasons. Some of them can be a real handful."

BeastBoy approached the first door. "How bad could they be?"

He opened the door. He saw Raven trembling on the ground, shaking. He reached out to comfort her. Suddenly her eyes widened, as a piercing scream boomed from the doorway. BeastBoy covered his ears, and quickly slammed the door.

"That, would be Fear." She chuckled.

"WHAT?" he shouted, trying to shake the ringing in his ears.

He moved to the next door. He opened it just a crack this time, looking in. There, he saw Raven with his back to him, doing something. He took a few steps inside to get a closer look. He looked over her shoulder to find her throwing darts at a dartboard with a picture of Terra hugging him taped to the front of it. She turned her head, a glaring at him in a hurtful way. He slowly backed away, gently closing the door.

"Anger?" he asked.

"Not quite. But close. Jealousy." She corrected.

"Why would she be jealous of Terra?"

BeastBoy could be so oblivious at times.

He stepped up to the next door. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by two Ravens, smiling seductively at him. Before he could react, two pairs of hands reached out grabbing him, and pulling him inside, slamming the door.

Happy ran alongside the door, placing her ear against it. All she could make out was the sound of giggling. She grinned mischievously.

The door burst open, BeastBoy slamming it shut once again. He was breathing heavily, blushing, and his face was covered with traces of lipstick from kiss imprints.

"Who or what were they?" he asked panting.

Happy giggled. "Desire and Lust. Shoulda warned ya huh?"

"Ya think!" he wiped the lipstick from his face.

Happy moved to the center door. BeastBoy took a few steps, but hesitated looking back at that last door. He reached out to open it again, but had second thoughts. "Nah. Maybe someother time." He blushed.

He joined Happy near the center door.

"What emotions in here?"

"See for yourself."

She opened the door. Inside was a whole other part of Raven's mind. There was a long sandy beach alongside an ocean. The sky was a nightly shade of blue, the moon faintly covered by a few stray clouds. BeastBoy stepped through the doorway, and onto the sands of the beach. The glow of the moonlit sky revealed the sand to a dark color of purple.

"Where…" he began.

Happy pointed.

He traced her finger to a spot occupied by another one of Raven's emotions. She sat in the sand holding her knees, a gentle breeze blowing a few strands of hair, the moonlight making an outline of her face.

He felt a lump in his throat, overwhelmed by the glow she seemed to give off.

She raised her head, turning to see she had visitors. BeastBoy blushed instantly upon making eye contact.

"Well? Don't just stand there." Happy chuckled. "Go on!"

Happy shoved him from behind. BeastBoy wobbled forward, loosing his balance, hoping on one foot. He waved his arms franticly, trying to regain vertical stability.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" he fell forward.

In the outside world, Cyborg was stealthily making his way towards the crooks. Raven was making her approach from the opposite side. They were still unseen, their fire still concentrated on Robin and Starfire.

"NOW!" Cyborg shouted.

He charged at full speed, knocking two of the attackers down.

One turned his attention away from the other Titans, firing off a few rounds at Cyborg. A few shots whizzed past him. However, one hit an exposed stabilizer on his left leg. In his hurry to fix himself from before, Cyborg's repairs were not thorough enough to shield him from potential damage. A small amount of smoke billowed from the damaged stabilizer, just above his knee.

Cyborg felt his leg go numb, tumbling to the ground. He rubbed his head, getting to one knee. He reached for the damaged stabilizer, but a flurry of sparks caused him to pull his hand away.

"Cyborg!" Raven shouted.

CHUK-CHUK

Raven froze. In her distress over Cyborg, she failed to notice two of the thugs come up from behind her. The two of them held their weapons against her back.

"Let's see ya get outta this one." One of them sneered.

Suddenly, Raven felt a powerful sensation come over her. Her heartbeat quickened. She clutched herself, her eyes glowing white. A widespread area of the ground beneath them glowed black, crumbling in an instant. The attackers fell a good twenty feet or so, as the ground gave way, smacking the concrete below.

"Ugh…" Raven groaned coming out of her trance. "What just happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

She felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see one of the crooks holding on for dear life to her ankle.

"Y-you ain't takin' me alive!" He snarled pointing his gun at her with his one free hand.

"Careful what you wish for." She said in her usual dry tone.

The gun became encased in a black aura, beginning to get hot, starting to melt. He immediately let go of the gun, grabbing his hand and blowing on it. He then realized he had let go of Raven's leg, now falling to the ground.

"I GIVE!" he shouted as if pleading for mercy.

He suddenly landed on a large steel pipe between his legs. Raven had telepathically moved it for him to grab onto. But she didn't argue with results.

"You win." He shrieked in a high-pitched tone, falling forward onto the base of the pipe.

"Raven!" came a cry off to the side.

She looked to find Cyborg calling out to her. "You alright?"

"Fine." She answered floating down towards him to inspect the severity of his injuries. "How about you?"

"Nothing a little time in the shop won't cure."

They retrieved the two fallen thugs, while Robin and Starfire wrapped up the others. All that was left was to hand them over to the police, and then it would be back home for the party.

Raven was a bit concerned though. That had been the third time today she had felt…odd.

"Rae? You sure you're okay?" Cyborg asked. "Your face is red again. Maybe you're coming down with somethin'."

Raven felt her cheeks. Sure enough, she was blushing, even deeper than before.

"I…I'm fine. Let's just get back." She lifted the crooks telepathically and hurried towards Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg scratched his head. "What's gotten into that girl?"

The answer? Back in Raven's mind, BeastBoy had fallen over and was now lying on top of her emotion. Both looking deep into each other's eyes, the two of them blushing furiously, neither one knowing what to do or say. And amidst all of this, Happy just watched and smiled.

"Well, it's been fun but…I gotta go." She said retreating back to the door. "We should do this again sometime. I'll be sure to ask Raven to bring ya back when I get a karaoke machine."

"H-hey! Wait!" he said turning his head to face Happy.

"Don't worry. No need to thank me." She giggled.

Happy closed the door, both her and the doorway vanishing from view.

BeastBoy slowly returned his glance to the other emotion beneath him. All he could was hope this wasn't one of those emotions that was trapped here for a violent reason.

"Uh…" he stuttered.

"I…I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She said in a gentle voice as her blush subsided, slowly forming warm smile.

**Next Chapter:** Who is this emotion Happy seemed so eager to get BeastBoy to meet? And what could be the reason that she's sealed separately from the other emotions? Falling on top of someone usually doesn't warrant the best introduction, yet she seems completely calm and at ease with it. And with matters under control downtown, how long before Raven returns?


	10. Love Hate Relationship

**Birthday Reflections**

**Chapter 10: Love Hate Relationship**

This was by far the most awkward situation BeastBoy had been in today. Forget today, this was the most awkward situation he'd been in his entire life. He was alone, on a beach, and lying on top of Raven. Well…technically it was only one of Raven's emotional counterparts, but still.

"I don't believe we've been…properly introduced." She said from beneath him.

BeastBoy had been frozen in position for the last few minutes, his mind still unable to register what was going on. All he could do was look into her eyes.

"Ugh" he stammered. "I-I-I…I-I'm Be-Beas-Be…"

"BeastBoy. Yes, I know." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

He nervously smiled back. "You're…uh…one of Raven's emotions she doesn't let out very often." He said recalling Happy's explanation. 'Please don't be Vengeful Raven. Please don't be Vengeful Raven. Please don't be Vengeful Raven' he repeated in his head fearing what might follow.

She nodded. "And you're…warm." She gently nuzzled against his shoulder.

BeastBoy realized he was still on top of her. He sprang backwards, his face beet red. He quickly shook it off.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, a pleading look on his face. "I just…and she…with you…and…WHAM!" he attempted to explain, his arms crisscrossing in every direction.

"Relax" she spoke calmly. "It was an accident. It's not as though you lunged at me with your tongue hanging out, forcing yourself on me. Were you?" she fluttered her eyes lashes, a small blush on her face, obviously drawing a mental picture.

'O…kay. I think we can rule out Vengeful Raven. Or for that matter any Raven with the desire to kill me' he thought.

"Ok." He stood up. "You're definitely not any of Raven's angry parts. I figured that out on my own. So…what part of her are you?"

She sat up, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "A part that would be better explained by Raven herself."

"Awww" he groaned. "This is gonna be another one those things I'm not gonna get a straight answer on, huh?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

BeastBoy hung his head, giving a low sigh.

"It isn't as though I don't want to tell you" she glanced down the side of the beach. "It's just…I think it would mean more coming from her…than it would from me." She said returning her gaze to him.

BeastBoy felt a bit disappointed, but he forced a smile anyway. He wasn't sure what to make of this Raven, but she seemed very calm, very at ease. Of course all of Raven's other emotions had been very casual throughout his visit but this one seemed more balanced in terms of personality. Her smile reminded him of Happy, she had a bit of shyness like Timid yet she was bold like Brave, and she talked in an understanding almost like Knowledge.

BeastBoy looked around, quickly trying to change the subject. He didn't want her to feel bad. He was curious, but this wasn't the first question that had gone unanswered. Besides, he'd find out sooner or later. Right? If this was something, or rather someone Raven didn't want him to know about, he surely would've had a harder time finding her. Right?

"So…um…this is your place, huh?" he said taking in the surroundings. He was overwhelmed by the sheer size of this place. Everyone else's domain had been wide open to a degree, but this place seemed different. The beach was so enormous, he couldn't tell where it began and where it ended. But the sheer emptiness made it seem so small and confining. Sure it was beautiful, but with nothing but sand and ocean, it almost seemed like she was marooned on an uncharted island.

"Yes. It's beautiful isn't it?" she said looking across the ocean.

"Y-yeah" he said catching himself staring at her again. "B…but, how can you stand it here?"

She looked at him again.

"I MEAN! It's not that it's bad here." He quickly tried to recover his statement. "It's just…I don't know how anyone could take being so…alone."

"You need not concern yourself." She said holding her knees. She patted the ground beside her, gesturing him to sit. BeastBoy dropped to the sand on his rear with a thud. "It's not as though I'm a prisoner."

"It seems kinda different from the way I see it." He said.

"How so?"

"Well… you've got all this wide open space, but…I dunno…it feels so empty."

"I'm not held captive here, BeastBoy. I'm here because I choose to be."

BeastBoy tilted his head, confused.

"It's no secret that there are parts of Raven's personality that could do immeasurable damage if they went unchecked."

He recalled the previous doors he visited before coming here in his mind.

"Happy already explained to you why some are allowed to move about freely, while others are confined?"

"Yeah. But you don't seem like the destructive type."

"Neither does Happy. Or Brave, or Timid. But the fact is that we all might do our fair share damage. That's why I chose to be here."

"Isn't that a little selfish?"

She looked at BeastBoy, her turn to be confused.

"What about…what you want?"

She smiled. "There will come a time. For now, I just have to be patient. Besides, it isn't as though I'm locked in here."

"But…Happy said…"

"My door wasn't on the same side as the others. Some of her emotions are bound and some are not. I have a different arrangement than the others."

BeastBoy listened intently.

"I am allowed to move around freely from time to time, so again, I am not a prisoner. I can associate with other parts of Raven."

"But don't you still get lonely around here?"

"You'd be surprised what some emotions can endure."

"Well, what do you do around here to keep yourself from goin' all coo coo bananas?" he asked twirling a finger pointed at his head. "Even if it's only for a little while, I don't know if I could just sit around like that. Do you meditate? Like Raven does?"

"Meditation isn't necessary for us." She chuckled lightly. "I manage to find ways of passing the time. Reading for example."

She lifted a part of her cloak, revealing a large book in the sand beside her. The book was very thick. He didn't know why, but it looked familiar. Like he'd seen it before, but couldn't place it. It looked like one of the books from Knowledge's library, except slightly bigger. And the color green.

"I was reading this before you arrived." She clutched the book lightly against her chest.

"One of Knowledge's books?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "I went to Knowledge's realm to ask to borrow this one a little longer." She blushed. "I just hope I didn't kick her too hard."

It took a second for him to figure out what she was talking about.

"WAIT! The sign?" he asked shocked.

She nodded, her eyes closed, and a small smile finding it's way onto her face.

From the other regions of Raven's mind, Timid looked up to the sky. Brave paused from laying into a punching bag. Knowledge pried her eyes away from her book slightly annoyed, still rubbing her side, and Happy giggled from a atop a horse on the merry go round. All of them caught off guard by the thunderous laughter that echoed throughout every realm.

BeastBoy was lying on his back, holding his stomach, which was hurting from lack of oxygen because he was laughing so hard, his feet kicking wildly in the air.

"Y-Y-Y…YOU! HA HAHAHAHA HA HA!" he could barely speak between laughter.

She nodded once again, joining him, laughing but not nearly as loud.

"I gotta say" he began catching his breath. "I never woulda guessed."

She held the book tighter. "Love makes you do crazy things." She whispered.

"Huh?" he asked thinking he'd heard her say something.

"Nothing." She smiled warmly.

They just looked at one another in a short silence.

"Well" she began, getting to her feet. "We should get going."

BeastBoy just looked at her. "But, I just got here."

"I know." She answered sympathetically. "But she'll be returning soon. And I think it would be best for the both of us if she doesn't find you here."

BeastBoy just remained silent. What was so bad about this place?

"I'm sorry. I know you haven't been here as long as the others, and I'd like for you stay. But…"

"I…" he stuttered. "Nah, forget it." He shook his head.

She offered him a hand. He gladly took it pulling himself up. He got to his feet, but ended up pulling just a bit too much, accidentally pulling her towards him. She had only been using one hand to help him up, the other still holding the book, the shift in weight threw her into his chest.

She let out a small gasp. The two of them were now only centimeters apart, neither one even budging. BeastBoy's arms were far off to his sides, afraid she'd get the wrong idea.

"Look where my hands are! See! No touchy!" he tried to point out.

He looked at her, certain he'd see the glare Raven had made famous for these sorts of occasions. Instead he found her with her eyes closed, and her head down. She was as close to him as she'd ever been before. She breathed deeply, slowly taking in his scent.

"Uh…" he began hesitant to startle her.

She backed away slowly. "We should get going."

"R…right." He dusted the beach sand off of him.

In the midst of this, she had dropped her book. She knelt down to pick it up. She paused, taking a moment to study it. The book had fallen open and on the page was a large illustration of Raven hugging BeastBoy following the unpleasantness with Malchior.

"Almost." She whispered stroking the page.

She closed the book, placing it under her arm. "It's not far." She turned to him. "This way."

BeastBoy followed her lead, walking beside her.

After a few brief minutes of walking she came to stop. BeastBoy looked around. There was no doorway, at least not that he could see. They were in the middle of the beach still, but it was so endless, and everything looked so much the same he would've sworn they hadn't moved at all.

"Here" she said.

He still didn't see anything that resembled a door.

The emotion raised her hand, making a circular gesture. The sand on the ground below sifted into the air, swirling as if it were alive, forming the shape of a doorway. As the last grain of sand settled, the doorway glowed briefly. Shortly afterwards, the other side became visible.

BeastBoy looked deep into the doorway. He walked past it, looking at it from behind. It was formed literally in thin air. It was like a hole separating one realm from another.

"I will escort you to where you need to go. But I must warn you." She looked at him with a serious expression. "To reach the forbidden door, we must pass through…'her' realm."

BeastBoy raised an eyebrow. Her who?

She offered her hand again. "Don't worry. No harm will come to you."

He looked at the doorway, then back at her. He hesitantly took her hand, unsure what was about to happen. Though he still felt comforted to know she had such high regard for his safety.

The two walked hand in hand through door. Upon their entrance the sand fell lifelessly once more to ground from which it came.

What awaited them on the other side was far less welcoming. This new realm was a barren wasteland. Jagged rocks were everywhere, almost like a small canyon. The ground was harsh with cracks, small traces of lava seeping through in certain spots. A dingy smell of molten rock and sulfur hung in the air. The sky was black as coal. The only light was the faint red glow from the rocks around them.

The two walked a path of corroded rock leading them to the heart of the canyon. BeastBoy peered over the side of the path to find a flowing river of magma.

"Oh, yeah. Real cozy." He swallowed hard. A bubble popped in the lava below, causing BeastBoy to flinch.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"EEP!" he leapt into the air taken by surprise. He landed off balance, teetering close to the edge. Raven's emotion pulled him back away from the edge.

"Stay close."

"Nothin' could drive me away." He wiped sweat from his brow following closely.

They entered the canyon, BeastBoy sticking by her after his close call.

"The door is at the end of the canyon. But we have to be quiet."

"Why?" he asked puzzled as they moved cautiously.

From ahead of them came a piercing scream, stopping both them in their tracks.

"That's why."

They darted from rock to rock, careful to remain hidden. The screams got louder and louder as they approached deeper into the canyon. The screams became more frequent with every step. BeastBoy peeked from behind the rocks finding the source of the screams.

"Dude." Was all he could say.

There was an enormous statue depicting the likeness of a large four-eyed demon. The same creature BeastBoy had encountered the last time he had been in Raven's mind. It must have been at least thirty feet tall, and captured his likeness right down the enraged expression on his face. At the base of the statue, there was a circular marble platform.

On this platform stood another Raven wearing a crimson red cloak. She gritted her teeth in a vicious manner, with four red eyes gleaming in pure hate. Her arms and legs were restrained to the statue by thick white chains. She pulled and yanked, trying to break free of the bonds that bound her. With each attempt, her anger and frustration grew.

This Raven was the representation of all things bad within Raven. All her emotions capable of the most damage and destruction condensed into this one being. Hate, Anger, Rage, Malice, just a few of the darker emotions that brewed beneath the surface of Raven's otherwise calm demeanor, and imbued with the essence of her father to amplify her already enormous destructive potential.

Even though in vein, she continued to struggle.

"So that's…" BeastBoy asked quietly.

"Yes. That is everything Raven wishes would never see the light of day."

Rage continued to pull against the chains, throwing her entire body against them. She swung her arms violently, attempting to rip the chains from the statue. And with every attempt, a scream triggered by the visible pain it caused. The constant jerks and tugs were beginning to tear at her muscles. It looked as if her arms would be pulled clean out of their sockets before she would give up.

BeastBoy could only watch as she continued to punish herself, a hardened and enraged face tightening with every effort, and no sign of submitting to the pain she was obviously causing.

"We're in luck." The emotion spoke silently as she watched Rage. "She's distracted. Now, all we have to do is keep quiet until we reach the other side. Ok, BeastBoy?"

No reply.

"BeastBoy?" she repeated.

She turned to see he was no longer beside her. She turned her attention back to Rage, only to find BeastBoy quietly making his way closer to the statue, tip toeing along the rocks.

"BeastBoy!" she whispered as loud as possible for him to hear. "BeastBoy!"

BeastBoy heard her, but continued towards Rage. He felt compelled to. Sure she was the embodiment of anger and all the things Raven feared letting loose, but she was still a part of Raven. And he refused to sit idly by and watch Raven be harmed.

Rage continued to grunt and yell, her body racked with pain, yet she still gave no visible sign of stopping. BeastBoy cautiously approached from the side. He inched closer, not making even the faintest of sounds. Suddenly, his foot kicked a small stone, which ricocheted across the ground. He stopped dead, hoping Rage hadn't been alerted by the noise. Wishful thinking.

Rage's head stiffened, her body ceasing all movement, catching the sound. She looked over, just in time to see the stone come to a halt out in the open in front of her. She scanned the area trying to pin point any movement. Her teeth were bared, giving a low growl.

BeastBoy stepped out slowly from behind the rocks into the light. It was pointless to hide. She knew someone was here. Rage's eyes narrowed as her head followed his every step. BeastBoy came to a stop only a foot or two away from her.

"Um…hi." He greeted meekly.

Rage was silent and still unmoving.

At the very least BeastBoy had bought her body some time to rest and recover from the punishment she was putting herself through.

"Ya know…y-you really shouldn't hurt yourself like that." He took another step towards her.

Again Rage gave no form of response.

He took another step. "I know there's nothing you'd like than to probably get outta here. But…maybe if you behaved…and didn't make so much trouble…" he took yet another step. "You might not have to be treated like an animal."

He was now only a few inches away. Rage just watched him. Her teeth were no longer bared, and her expression was far from friendly. But all four eyes still glowed red with hate.

"A-and…I know a thing or two about being treated like an animal." He spoke softly, his eyes pleading sympathy.

Rage's arms lowered to her sides, relieving tension to her body.

BeastBoy gave a small smile. He slowly moved his hand towards Rage's face. "I…"

Rage sprang her head towards his hand, biting down into the side of his palm with every ounce of strength she had. Her teeth dug deep into his hand, right through his glove, and into his green skin. A small amount of blood dripped down the side of his hand. Rage glanced at the pain in BeastBoy's face. He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, a low grunt the only audible sound. Rage curled the side of her mouth into an evil sneer, biting down even harder.

And then, her eyes went wide. BeastBoy placed his other hand on her cheek. Caught off guard, Rage returned her gaze to BeastBoy's face, which was still fighting to ignore the pain. But his smile remained.

"It's ok." He whispered. "It probably helps if someone suffers with you."

Rage continued to keep hold of his hand with her teeth. But the sneer dissipated, as her face slowly softened.

"Besides…misery loves company, right?" he joked.

The glow faded from her eyes. They began to flicker, the four red eyes melding together, becoming a set of Raven's normal eyes. Eyes that still had a cold look to them, but far less threatening than the ones before. Raven's father's influence had left Rage, at least for the moment. Rage briefly glared at him coldly before turning her attention back to BeastBoy's hand. She released the hold with her teeth and then began to lick the wound gently.

BeastBoy blushed, watching her tongue move back and forth swabbing the injury.

"Don't think much of this." She spoke in a firm tone.

BeastBoy snapped back to reality at the sound of Rage speaking.

"I loathe all. I despise all." She spoke even firmer, turning her head away, her eyes closed. "I hate everyone and everything."

The hateful expression was still present. Despite Trigon's influence no longer present, she was still and emotion of anger and hate.

"But what I hate most of all!" she opened her eyes turning to glare at him coldly once again. "Is that I can't hate you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

BeastBoy was silent, locking eyes with her. Even if she was the worst of Raven, she still had eyes of the best of Raven.

"I knew it." He laughed nervously. "You can't be ALL bad."

He moved his hand to pat her on the head. But at that moment, Rage's eyes separated returning to their possessed state. Trigon's influence had returned. Rage bared her teeth once more snapping at BeastBoy's approaching hand. He managed to react in time, pulling his hand away from a second potential bite.

"But…you're CLOSE to ALL bad." He said as Rage gave a low growl.

BeastBoy slowly backed away from the statue and the imprisoned Rage, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Just…uh…remember what I said. Ok?" he smiled.

Rage continued to growl quietly. But from a distance, it sounded more like purring. At least that's what it sounded like from where BeastBoy stood. She also wasn't pulling violently on her chains anymore. She just stared, watching his every move, her eyes still narrowed in anger. As improbable and unlikely as it might have seemed, he'd gotten through to her. How long it would last would be another story.

He casually walked back to Raven's other emotion who'd been waiting from behind the rocks a few feet away. She was worried, but hesitant to approach Rage fearing she might provoke her further.

She came running up to him, relieved that he appeared to be okay.

"BeastBoy!" she came to a halt, restraining her self from leaping onto him and smothering him on the ground out of worry. "Are you…did she!" she blurted out.

"I'm ok." He reassured her. "And she's…alright too." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "I think."

"She didn't seem alright to me."

"Nah, she's ok. She's got a pleasant little snarl on her face." He grinned.

She smiled, both happy that he appeared unharmed and surprised he had been so close to Rage and managed to calm her without further enraging her. Her smile quickly faded at the sight of the injury to his hand.

"You're bleeding." She gasped spotting trace amounts of blood on his glove.

"Oh…uh…it's just a scratch." He said trying not to make a big deal out of it.

She took his hand, closely inspecting the wound. "You should be more careful here." She scolded.

"I know. I know. Serves me right for talking to other people's emotions right?" he joked.

She waved her hand over his injury. A blue aura began to illuminate from her hand to the wound. BeastBoy felt a slight numbness in his hand. He no longer felt the stinging sensation throbbing from the injury.

"Cool trick." He complimented. "Nice special effect too."

"It's only temporary. Abilities such as healing only work a fraction as well on others in here." She withdrew her hand to her side. "But it should be enough to relieve the pain until it can be properly treated."

BeastBoy looked at his hand before looking back to the emotion that stood before him, still perplexed as to who she was.

"Well…uh" he began.

"Come on." She took him by the wrist of his other arm. "It's not far, and she'll return shortly."

She led him towards a clearing, leaving the realm of Rage behind them. It was still a ways away, but he could make out the forbidden door from here. It wouldn't be long now.

The T-car came to a stop, parking in the garage below. The doors opened as Cyborg and Raven exited the vehicle.

"Made it." Cyborg acknowledged with a smile. "And just in time to start the party."

Cyborg closed the door with Raven trailing behind him. She didn't want to seem too anxious to arrive home.

"Everything's all set." Robin said making his way down the stairs to greet them with Starfire beside him.

"All we require now is whom the party honors." Starfire said in her joyous tone.

"Yeah. Where is the birthday boy anyway?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Beats me. Raven was the last one I saw near his room and…"

"I'll get him." She said dryly moving past them.

The three watched her leave.

"Is it just me? Or has Raven been acting a little…strange today?" Robin asked furrowing his brow.

Raven's casual pace quickened as soon as she was out of view, not wishing to let on about what had happened. She was now flying at a considerably high speed whizzing down the hallways and corridors towards where she had last left her green friend. She came to a halt in front of BeastBoy's door. She was breathing heavy, partially from the speed of getting there, but also from the thoughts of what might have transpired in her mind to cause such emotional spikes throughout the day. She hesitantly reached for the door.

The door hissed open, revealing his room to be in the same state as when she left. The mirror lay on the same pile of clothes it had fallen into from her sudden departure. She picked it up, relieved to find no cracks, scratches, or any other abnormalities from possible damage. She closed her eyes, concentrating her powers on the mirror.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted.

The glass began to resonate. Raven's eyes opened, giving off a white glow. She knew that it would take too long to go inside and find him. She concluded the best possible way would be to extract him from the outside. The party would start soon, so she had to act fast. The glow of her eyes reflected onto the mirror, searching for BeastBoy through the corners of her mind.

Meanwhile, BeastBoy had finally arrived at where Raven's emotion had been guiding him. He stood before the forbidden door, the gateway that separated Raven's mind and the real world. It seemed much bigger than he remembered.

The doorway appeared inactive. He had only seen this door once before, but he distinctly remembered when he and Cyborg passed through, there was a large swirling vortex similar to the one that had pulled him in. There was no such thing. No light, no vortex, not a single hint of activity. The doorway was inert.

BeastBoy approached, pulling his hand in and out of the doorway. He walked through, and then back. Nothing happened.

"So…what? Is there a key under the matte?" he asked confused looking up at the door.

"The door can only be opened by Raven. It helps ensure that nothing…unpleasant gets out."

"So what do we do now?" he asked turning to face her. "Click our heels together and say there's no place like home?" he said jokingly, clicking the heels of his shoes together.

At that moment, a blinding white flash came from behind them kicking up a strong wind. BeastBoy raised his forearm over his eyes, caught off guard by the sudden jolt of activity. As the wind slowly subsided, and the light dimmed, BeastBoy cautiously lowered his arm to view the swirling vortex in middle of the forbidden door.

Wide eyed, he looked from the vortex to his shoes. "I thought that just worked in the movie." he said surprised.

"BeastBoy" came a voice from the vortex.

"Huh?"

"BeastBoy, can you hear me?" the voice called.

It was Raven.

BeastBoy slowly took a step towards the doorway. There was no denying it. Raven was definitely on the other side, even though he couldn't see her. He turned to face the emotion that had brought him here, still unsure of what to make of her.

"I…I guess that's my ride, huh?"

She nodded. "Just step through, and you'll be back where you belong." She told him giving a smile. She turned and began walking, back the way she came.

"Hey! Wait!" he called.

She paused, turning halfway to face him once more.

"Um…I…uh" he mumbled. Pressed for time, and with the way home he'd been looking for all this time directly behind him, he was scrambling for the right words to say. "Could you…uh…do me favor?" he asked nervously.

"Such as?" she asked gently.

"Well…two things." He said. "First, could you tell Raven's other parts that I had fun? Ya know…if ya happen to see them?"

She nodded again. "And the second?"

"Uh…well…seein' as how I don't know if…or…when I might be back, do you think maybe…you could tell me who you are?" he asked hopeful.

She was silent, just looking at him. He had a point. This could be the last time he might ever be brought into Raven's mind, intentional or not. She might never have a chance like this again. Maybe that was why it hurt so much.

She began to walk back towards him. BeastBoy watched the purple clad emotion advance, doing his best not to blush. She stopped in front of him, less than a few inches apart. She looked deeply into his eyes, presenting him with the same warm and gentle smile as when he first arrived. She placed both her hands on top of his shoulders, and pulled herself closer to him. She rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed, drinking in the moment. BeastBoy's arms were out in front of him, rigid and stiff, unsure of what to do. He looked at her serene face, unable to hold back the blush that was now setting his cheeks on fire. Should he put his arms around her? Should he hug her? Should he gently move her off? What if Raven was watching? What should he do? He never got the chance to make the decision.

Without hesitation she pushed BeastBoy backwards, shoving him into the portal. He fell through the swirling white vortex, drifting towards the outside world. She watched as he disappeared from sight, feeling a longing sadness for not being able tell him what she wanted so desperately to say.

"Some day." She whispered, turning once again to return to her domain. She stopped after a few steps turning back to watch to vortex close, sealing the doorway once again. "Maybe sooner." She said with a faint smile.

Back in BeastBoy's room, Raven continued her chant, still attempting to locate him through the mirror.

"BeastBoy!" she called into the mirror. "BeastBoy, if you can hear me…"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled as he was launched through the mirror toppling onto Raven. The glow from the mirror dissipated, sealing the portal shortly after he was ejected.

"Ugh" he groaned rubbing his head. "I'm definitely rackin' up frequent flyer miles today."

"Ahem." Raven cleared her throat in familiar tone of annoyance.

BeastBoy looked down to see that he had landed on her, sitting across her mid section.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled getting off her. He didn't seem embarrassed as he normally would. Why would he be? After all, he'd been crashing into Raven all day.

"A little warning would've been nice" she replied sitting up.

Dry sarcasm, monotone, blank expression? Yup, this was Raven alright. BeastBoy leaned over offering her a hand. She grabbed a hold, pulling her self up. She noticed him wince in pain slightly as he helped her up. Looking down, she noticed an injury resembling a bite mark on his glove.

"You're hurt" she said, a bit of concern in voice.

"It's nothing to worry about." He replied sheepishly, hiding his hand behind his back.

"Give it here." She said grabbing his arm, pulling it out for her to look at. Taking his hand gently into her palm, and placing the other over the wound, both hands began to glow. Within a matter of seconds the wound was completely healed. The bite marks were gone from his skin and even the tares in his glove were repaired. "There" she said releasing his hand.

"Didn't know you could sew too." He said rubbing his glove. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said reverting back to her normal tone. "Now, care to tell me how you got that?"

He thought for a minute. How do you explain something like this?

"Well, first there was this big space. And then everything was all gray. And your weepy side was all shy. And then there was this huge gym and your tough side threw down and she was all like HOO-WAH!" he explained mimicking a martial arts pose. "And then there was this gigantic library and…" he stopped seeing Raven's dull expression, unsure if she was bored or just plain annoyed. "Uh…long story short? Your angry side kinda' bit me."

Her eyes went wide.

"Didn't mean to though." He put his hands up.

"I don't even want to think about why you were within reaching distance of THAT part of me." She narrowed her eyes. "What were you thinking? You know what she's capable of! You saw what happened the last time! Forget your hand, you're lucky she didn't bite your whole arm off!" she fumed.

BeastBoy shrank back. Raven quickly caught herself, taking a deep breath, regaining her composure. She breathed in and out, slowly calming herself.

"What were you thinking?" she asked more calmly.

"Well…I…" he began. But then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey! Wait a minute. Why am I the one on trial here?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was getting at.

"You were the one who ambushed me. You were the one who sucked me into the mirror." He pointed out counting with his fingers. "And then, you just left me in there. I'm the one who should be mad."

Raven glanced off to the side. It looked like he realized what she was hoping he'd forget.

"Look, about that…" she started.

"But…I'm not."

She looked at him, surprised, thinking he was going to read her the riot act. Or at least as close as someone of his line of thinking could dictate.

"I mean, it's not like anything really bad happened, right?" he twiddled his fingers avoiding eye contact. "I wasn't bored. I got a lot of exercise, I had fun, and besides your angry side's overbite, I wasn't hurt."

Raven continued to be surprised. He was acting very mature, especially considering what he'd been through, and how easily he could have berated her for her actions. Maybe his age was starting to show through, being that it was his birthday.

"Besides…I did get to spend the better part of the day with you. Or at least…the fun parts anyway. I…" He realized what he'd just blurted out. "Oops."

Spoke too soon.

He turned slowly, hoping Raven had been distracted or possibly didn't hear that last remark. No such luck. Raven glared at him, her eye twitching in annoyance. This was by far the scariest look she'd given him all day. Compared to the way she was looking at him now, Rage's stare seemed like a friendly glance.

"W-wait! I didn't mean that the way it sounded! I just…you're not…" he backed away slowly.

Raven looked like she was going to pulverize him. She'd probably use her powers to stuff him in his closet, and not let him out for two days. Maybe she'd tie him up in his dirty clothes, and throw him out the window into the ocean. BeastBoy could only imagine what unthinkable things she'd do, and that was quite a lot. For the first time ever, he'd wished he hadn't seen so many horror movies.

And then, just like that, nothing. Raven took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Relax, BeastBoy. I'm not going to hurt you." She said exhaling.

BeastBoy looked at her optimistically, hoping she wasn't just saying that to lower his guard. But her expression seemed genuine.

"Y-y…you won't?"

"No. I'll simply credit that last remark to the 'traumatic experience' you endured today. You weren't thinking straight. Not that that's a stretch for you." She lightly mocked. "After all, I was the one who sent you into my mind, and it would be unfair to punish you for something I'm responsible for."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, why did you send me in there anyway?" he asked.

Raven felt a blush creep across her face once again. She turned quickly, trying to act serious, clearing her throat. "Well…you see…I…" she said nervously.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Cyborg wearing a party hat.

"There you are!" He grabbed BeastBoy in a headlock. "Where ya been, man?"

"Well I was…" he began with a grin.

"He fell asleep." Raven cut him off.

He looked at her questionably.

"He fell asleep, and…seeing as how it was his birthday I figured…he…could sleep in." she finished.

Cyborg looked at Raven then back at BeastBoy. "Well c'mon B, the party's startin'!"

BeastBoy grinned as Cyborg escorted him out. But he gave a quick confused look at Raven. Why didn't she want Cyborg to know? Didn't the others know where he'd been?

Even as the two exited the room, Raven could still feel his confused eyes on her. She couldn't help but feel guilty. But it couldn't be helped. She couldn't afford to let on about what had happened.

"Yo, Rae! You comin?" came Cyborg's voice from down the hall.

Raven hurried out of BeastBoy's room, following after them.

Soon the party was underway. Music played through the speakers around the room as Cyborg flipped a switch on his arm. Small ports opened on the ends of his robotic fingers, spraying streamers and confetti into the air. Robin and Starfire helped to layout the food on the kitchen table. Raven just floated above the coach, watching the others enjoy themselves. Or from Raven's view, act like fools.

Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Robin were lined up, playing a game of pin the tail on the donkey. However, the board Robin had put up had Slade's face superimposed over where the donkey's head would be. Robin felt he'd have a psychological advantage if he knew what he was trying hit.

Blindfolded, Robin stumbled forward dizzy from being spun around, sticking a bird-a-rang with a tail attached to it on what he thought was the board. He quickly removed his blindfold to see how he did. Imagine his embarrassment when he discovered he'd missed the board completely, instead pinning a wanted poster of Slade on the opposite wall.

Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy laughed. Even Raven cracked a smile.

"Right target, man. But wrong rump!" Cyborg teased.

"HEY! It's not as easy as it looks!" he fumed.

"You're pinning a tail on a piece of paper. How hard can it be?" he mocked.

"Fine" Robin smirked. "It's your turn then."

Robin blindfolded Cyborg, and then proceeded to spin him like a top.

"YAA-YA-YA-YAA-YA-YA" he shouted whirling in a circle.

Cyborg came to a stop, but far more dizzy than Robin. He stumbled back and forth with the bird-a-rang in his hand. But Cyborg had an advantage. His sensors kicked on, estimating the distance to the board, and calculating the most probable angle from how he'd been spun. He steadily moved forward, smirking at how bad he was going to show Robin up. His sensors beeped, instructing him to stop, and place the tail directly in front of him.

"BOO-YAH!" he shouted triumphantly thrusting the bird-a-rang into the intended target.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" came a high-pitched shriek.

Cyborg quickly removed his blindfold to find he had punctured Starfire in her behind, sending her high into the air. Robin reacted quickly, running underneath her in time to catch her.

Robin plucked the bird-a-rang from her posterior, as she let out another yell of pain. Starfire rubbed her bottom.

"I am…the winner of this game?" she asked innocently.

"Uh…sorry, Star" Cyborg scratched his head. "My circuits must be on the blink."

BeastBoy was laughing hysterically. Neither of them had come even close. Raven couldn't help but smile. It was mildly amusing. And it was good to see BeastBoy cheerful again.

"Oh, friend Raven! You wish perhaps to join in the game of poking land creatures?" Starfire asked hopefully floating beside her with the blindfold and bird-a-rang in hand.

"I'm not much of a party gamer." She said dryly, but just enough so as to not hurt her feelings.

"But it is most fun. Please, you would do well to enjoy yourself." Starfire replied placing the tail in Raven's hand, beaming a smile.

Raven looked at Starfire's puppy dog expression, then at the others. This was a party. And everyone had been good enough to go through so much for her party, why ruin someone else's?

"Fine." She sighed. "But just ONE game."

Starfire blindfolded Raven with glee, putting her entire alien strength into spinning her. Raven came out of the spin, eventually, but just continued to hover in the air. All eyes focused on Raven. The bird-a-rang in her hand floated up in front of her, surrounded by black energy.

Suddenly, BeastBoy felt a strange feeling come over him. He closed his eyes, rubbing them. When he opened them again, they were a shade of violet, similar to Raven's. BeastBoy turned, looking at the board. The bird-a-rang began to drift towards the board, following the course visible from BeastBoy between Raven and the board. Raven was seeing through BeastBoy's eyes in order to hit the target.

The tail landed on the donkey, or rather Slade's backside. A perfect bull's-eye. BeastBoy shook his head, feeling Raven's influence leave him. He couldn't believe Raven cheated to win what she no doubt would have considered such a petty game. Raven looked at him, placing a finger over her lips, gesturing him to keep quiet. Apparently no one had noticed and she wanted to keep it that way. He was having more of an influence on her than he thought.

He simply smiled and nodded, leaving Cyborg and Robin to feel out done. Starfire cheered, clapping her hands over Raven's victory, smothering her in a hug. Raven sighed, looking as though winning has its downside as well.

Just then, the lights dimmed. Cyborg came out of the kitchen, carrying a large cake. It was least two inches thick with white frosting and the words: HAPPY BITHDAY BEASTBOY spelled out in green icing. Several candles burned brightly, as he made his way towards BeastBoy.

"Okay, BB! Make a wish." He smiled.

BeastBoy thought for a moment, shifting into several thinking poses, trying to think of what to wish for. Cyborg watched impatiently as minutes passed.

"On second thought, just blow out the candles before you hurt yourself." He joked.

BeastBoy glared at Cyborg momentarily, but quickly resumed his cheerful disposition, taking a deep breath. Right before he exhaled, he morphed into an elephant, sending a blast of air through his trunk splattering large gobs of cake and frosting into Cyborg's face. Cyborg wiped a large mass of frosting from his eyes.

He licked the edges of his mouth, sucking up the frosting around the rest of his face. "Coulda' been worse. Mighta' been tofu icing." He smiled.

The others laughed at Cyborg's pleasant attitude about the whole thing. Starfire then pulled a gift box with a bright pink ribbon from behind her back, standing before BeastBoy.

"Friend, on this, the celebration of your birth, I present to you my praise in gift form." She smiled wide, holding out the gift in front of him.

"Gee, thanks Star." He smiled taking the present from her. He held it to his ear, shaking it. "I wonder what it could be?"

But as he shook the gift, it shook back. Followed by a slow moving trail of green slime oozing from the bottom of the box.

"I know how much you enjoy animals of all kinds, so I have gotten you the traditional Tameranian pet of new birth. A symbol of joyous upbringing and new life." She beamed with pride.

"Uh…gosh…thanks, Star." He said trying to sound grateful. A tentacle burst from the side of the box, making a swipe at him. He grinned nervously, nudging it under the couch. He'd figure out how to deal with it later.

"Happy Birthday, BeastBoy." Robin smiled handing him his gift. Considerably smaller than Starfire's but he knew there was less to fear of his present being alive. He opened the box, revealing a long thick green sweater. Again he gave a nervous grin, trying to seem appreciative.

"You can wear it in the winter when we train. I figured your uniform doesn't offer much insulation."

"Thanks." He said a sweat drop forming over his head. "This is…way better than a video game." He quickly stashed it under the couch. With any luck, Star's gift would eat Robin's gift, and expire shortly after.

Cyborg approached him next, only empty-handed. " BeastBoy…I…uh"

BeastBoy looked at the glum expression on his face, but remaining cheerful due to the remnants of cake and frosting on the sides of his face.

"I had planned on…that is until…" he continued to explain.

At that moment, the view screen on the Titan's mainframe computer came on.

"Yo guys? Anybody there" came a familiar voice.

The Titans all turned their attention to the view screen. It was Speedy of the Titans East, with his fellow Titans Aqualad, BumbleBee, Mas, and Menos behind him.

"Hope this isn't a bad time." He said.

"Not at all." Robin replied. "What's up? Trouble?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Well what can we do for you?"

"First and foremost, we wanted to give BeastBoy best birthday wishes." He grinned. "Sorry we can't be there in person little guy, but you've got your city to protect and we've got ours."

"Thanks." He smiled. "HEY! WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE?"

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Robin nodded graciously.

"And…" Speedy continued.

"And?" Robin repeated.

"I wanted to thank Cyborg for bringing something urgent to our attention." He said now in a serious look.

Robin looked at Cyborg, who shrugged, clueless as to what he was talking about. "How serious? A possible jailbreak? Brother Blood making an escape attempt?"

"Far more serious." He said looking down at an envelope, his fellow Titans sharing his concern. "I had no idea you looked so good in a mini skirt!" he grinned before breaking out into a hysterical fit of laughter. A digital image flooded the screen of Robin in Starfire's outfit. The very same image he was certain he had destroyed.

Speedy pushed the image off to the side of the screen, allowing the other Titans to be seen showing their expressions of laughter. Mas and Menos were holding one another, laughing over each other's shoulder, zipping around the room imitating Robin posing in the outfit in between laughs. Aqualad was on the verge of tears, and BumbleBee was kicking her feet in the air. Their laughter could've probably been heard even if they turned off the screen.

"Ya know, I would've thought you didn't have the legs for it." He paused, breathing heavy. "But…YOU SURE PROVED ME WRONG!" he fell over laughing once more.

"CCCCYYYYBBBBBOOOOORRRRRGGGGG!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now hold on a second, man. I didn't have anything to do with it." He said trying to explain himself. "You know better than any of us you destroyed the last copy I had."

"Apparently I should've destroyed SOMETHING else along with the pictures!" he said under his breath, drawing his bo staff in one hand and several exploding discs in the other.

"Oh, and don't worry, Cy. I followed your instructions to the letter." Speedy said wiping a tear from his eye.

Robin halted his advance on Cyborg. "Instructions?"

"Enclosed with the pictures were two separate mailing addresses, and the instructions were to send copies to those addresses." He merrily explained.

"Who?" he raised an eyebrow.

The screen split in half, as a second transmission came incoming.

"Excuse me, Mr…Robin?" a man in a security guard uniform asked.

"Uh…yes?"

"W-we…uh…have a transmission that…has been requested to be sent t-to you" he stuttered in between chuckles. "Do…D-do you accept?"

"Um…I guess so." He responded.

The guard was quickly replaced by a number of recognizable individuals. Mad Mod, Control Freak, The Amazing Mumbo, Cinderblock, and various other criminals the Titans had incarcerated. It didn't take long for them to realize the call was coming from a block of the maximum-security penitentiary.

"Ello' Robin, old boy." Came Mad Mod forcing back his laughter. "Oh, can't really say that ny' more can I!" he laughed waving the picture.

Mumbo quickly grabbed the picture, pushing Mod out of view. "I've been in the market for a new lovely assistant. Interested, kid? How's three nights a week sound at five dollars an hour?" he cackled.

Next, Control Freak took hold of the photo, dangling it in front of him. "With this, I shall saturate the information super highway, so that you shall know fury and vengeance of Control Freak!" he boasted before giving into his laughter.

Cinderblock picked up the photo. He simply pointed and laughed, before falling over crushing the other villains, who still continued to laugh despite the pain of being crushed under his massive size.

Robin was on the brink of sheer death by embarrassment.

"If one address was for the men's cell block of the prison…" Cyborg began, scratching his chin.

"Then the other must've been for…" BeastBoy continued.

"Oh no." Robin gulped.

"Oh, ROBBIE-POO!" came a high-pitched voice, causing Robin to quiver.

The screen was now split three ways. Popping up from the bottom of the screen was an assortment of female criminals. One of the copies had found it's way to the women's section of the penitentiary. Among the group was Jinx, a number of former H.A.E.Y.P. academy female students, and Kitten, Robin's former prom date of disaster.

She also had the incriminating photo in hand, waving it teasingly at him. "I SHOULD still be mad at you for locking me up in here." She started. "But how could I stay made at a guy whose both good looking, AND…in touch with his feminine side." She giggled. All the other girls broke down into giggling fits as well, pointing and laughing without restraint.

Robin fell to his knees as all three sections of the screen, the Titans East, the male villains, and the female villains laughed in unison. Robin, with what little motivation he could muster, hurled a bird-a-rang, severing the power cord to the main computer leaving everyone in an awkward silence. He just sat there on the floor, taking in the humiliation and self-pity all at once.

"Robin?" Starfire asked from behind him.

Robin thought the worst was over. Unfortunately he'd completely overlooked one factor he'd been trying to avoid the whole time. He turned slowly, looking up at her.

"You have…dressed in my outfit of clothing?" she asked slightly confused.

"Starfire, I…" he hung his head hoping an explanation would present itself.

"Oh, Robin! This is most wonderful!" she hugged him. "We can go to the mall of shopping together, and perform the trying on of outfits together, and perhaps perform maneuvers on one another's hair, and also…" she carried on. Starfire seemed enthusiastic about the prospect of her and Robin dressing up.

Robin just slumped over, as Starfire held him tighter. Cyborg and BeastBoy just laughed all the harder. But BeastBoy noticed out of the corner of his eye Raven sneak off. Ceasing his laughter, he slinked away as well, leaving Cyborg to continue laughing.

BeastBoy made his way up the stairs, having a hunch where he'd find Raven. He opened the door from the stairwell, stepping out onto the roof. Sure enough, there she was sitting on the edge of the roof with her feet hanging over the side. He slowly approached her, standing beside her.

"Um…" he said nervously, scratching his head.

She scooted over, offering him a seat. He sat beside her, dangling his over the side, swinging them back and forth.

"So…tell the truth. You had something to do with THAT didn't you?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Mm-hmm" she nodded looking straight ahead into the night sky.

"Heh heh" he chuckled. "You've got a mean streak in you."

She still just looked out into the horizon.

"Why did you send me in there." He asked making reference to the mirror, looking across the ocean. "You don't seem like the kind of person who'd just let somebody, let alone me, just wander around inside your head." He tapped his forehead.

"I had my reasons." She responded, still no change of expression.

"You must've had something you wanted to talk about. At least, until you had to leave."

She looked off to the side.

"And…now you're not gonna tell me, huh?"

She was silent.

He sighed. "Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time today I've been kept in the dark." He pulled his feet in, holding his knees. "When you're ready…you'll tell me."

She looked at him surprised he didn't whine, pushing the issue further.

"So?" he tilted his head. "I earn that kiss yet?" he flexed his eyebrows, grinning.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've earned this." She said dryly. She quickly pecked him on the cheek, getting up to leave.

It happened so fast, he didn't even see it coming. He just blushed, turning to look across the ocean again as he listened to Raven's footsteps become distant, thinking back to reflect on everything that had happened.

"This is on credit." He heard from behind him. He turned around, as Raven leaned in kissing him full on the mouth. Wide eyed by the sudden shock, his body was petrified, taken completely by surprise. He gradually relaxed, slowly closing his eyelids, his arms going limp against the ground.

After what seemed like a moment frozen in time she reluctantly broke away, a hint of smile on her face. BeastBoy remained leaned over, suspended in position, until he fell flat onto the ground after gravity regained its hold on him.

"Dude." He said dreamily.

Raven's eyes were shut tightly, fearing what her powers might have done. She knew the danger, but she felt she owed him at least this much. She had sent him into her mind for the day, left him there, and she never even got to tell him what she wanted to say. And who knew when she'd find the right time or work up the courage again to say it.

She opened one eye, scanning the roof. She opened the other, looking over the side of the tower. She then looked across the ocean at the city. Not a flame, not a single trail of smoke, no mushroom cloud of destruction. Everything was as peaceful as it had been before. She looked back at BeastBoy relieved, letting her smile show a bit more.

"G-go boom" he said still in his dreamily state, laying flat on the ground.

"No, BeastBoy. Nothing went boom." She rolled her eyes.

"BB…g-go…boom" he said like a child stirring in his sleep, referring to his fall on the ground, still stunned from the kiss.

Raven did her best to conceal a faint giggle. She helped him up, watching him shake off the dazed look in his face. "Any calls while I was out?" he joked rubbing his head.

The two of them walked back inside, returning to the main room. As the doors opened, they stopped cold at the sight before them. The main room was a mess. The furniture was in complete disarray, broken dishes and other forms of debris strewn about, and black marks all over the walls and the floor. It looked as if a bomb went off.

Cyborg was motionless on the ground, giving off faint signs of life, twitching like he'd hugged a bug zapper. Robin and Starfire were beside one another, lightly groaning at most likely the same thing that had befallen Cyborg. All three of them were covered in black soot, lying on the floor.

BeastBoy stared in shock, perplexed at what had happened. He hadn't heard anything that resembled an explosion, and the alarm certainly hadn't gone off.

"What could've…" he turned to ask Raven who was blushing, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Uh…must've been another one of Cy's gadgets on the fritz again."

Raven looked at him.

"You know how he can't resist messin' with stuff…right?" he questioned.

Raven smiled. Touched that he was covering for her. She nodded. "So, what should we do?"

BeastBoy looked up at the clock, which hung crookedly off the wall, but one of the few things still in tact. "Well…it is still technically my birthday. And they were the ones who set up the party. Let's leave'em in peace to clean it up." He suggested with his trademark toothy grin.

Raven shifted her head slightly. "You know…for a guy with a slow leak in his head? You think pretty well sometimes." She smiled. And with that, they turned to leave, the door closing behind them.

The End 

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is. It's over. I realize this chapter was my longest by far, but I just got into a serious groove when I started writing this, so I just kept going. I would've liked to continue this even farther, and I know there are those who wrote saying they'd never like this story to end, but there are so many other projects I'd like to either finish or get started on. I have a number of other stories planned, so hopefully I'll be writing more soon.

My thanks to everyone who reviewed, taking the time to encourage me to keep this story moving along. I was given such inspirational words of encouragement. I tried to keep the characters true to the show, as well as evenly balance the funny stuff from the romantic elements. I purposely didn't mention the identity of the second to last emotion (the purple one) for two reasons. First off, most people who've read similar stories or are avid BeastBoy/Raven fans such as myself, already had a good idea. Secondly, I like leaving just the right amount of freedom for people to draw their own conclusions. I also appreciate all the pleas for continual updates.

"_Please Update"_

"_Update Soon"_

"_Why are you still reading this when you could be updating?"_

To me, these are the signs of a story people enjoy reading more of. Again I really appreciate all the support. It's because of such readers that made this story as much fun to write, as it was to read. I really enjoyed writing this, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it just as much. Thank you.


End file.
